FR3AKS
by Krimmro
Summary: In the present...creatures we thought only existed in legends and myths struggle to live and keep eachother safe and hidden. Witness as these friends help and betary eachother in this horror, friend filled story. Soroku Yaoi Romance/Horror/Frienship
1. Chapter 1

_**FR3AKS **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It's the middle of the night in the taunting woods. It's a scary place filled with creatures unknown to most. But on this one particular night, there's more horror and fear ringing through the air. Things are moving swiftly and cautiously because they are being hunted. Branches are breaking and twigs are snapping.

Everything is dark except the blood red eyes of a particular creature, searching the dark. Bullets are being fired and arrows fly through the forest as the creature struggles to survive. He's looking for another creature, different from himself. He's scared and low on energy. His blond locks sway from the fast speeds he is capable of going. A scream of pain and surprise whips through the night sky. Suddenly he stops… he smells blood…blood of the other creature he has been searching for. His eyes grow wide from fear and desperation as he continues to run, following the tempting, delicious smell.

"SORA!" he yells in the dark. Clouds are gathering above, covering the moon and stars. Thunder is heard from above and lightning lights up the sky. It starts to rain as the creature gets closer to the creature named Sora. It starts raining harder and the smell of blood gets stronger. He knows he is very close. He comes to a dead halt, breathing heavily. He drops to his knees and sobs at the sight of his companion. There laying on the cold, hard, wet ground is the creature, Sora. His fur is drenched with water and his breathing is shaky and heavy. The blond slowly crawls to the injured wolf and cradles him in his arms. Scanning his body, he searches for the wound. There on the injured wolf is a silver bullet wound located in the middle of his chest.

The injured brunette opens his dilated, eerie orange wolf eyes and looks at the creature that's holding him. Sora closes his eyes and the fur and the snout disappear until he reverts into a normal looking human. His human skin is pale and blood is coming from his mouth. He opens his eyes again only to show faded, deep blue orbs.

"Ro-Roxas…" the injured brunette says looking into the red eyed creature.

"Sora, I'm sorry I never got here sooner." Roxas says trying not to show tears and restraining himself from drinking from the wounded wolf.

"N-No… It wasn't your-ng-fault. I was b-being reck…reckless and it g-got the-ng-… best of me." He whispered then coughed and spit up more blood.

"Sshhhh. Don't talk. Rest." Roxas told him, but he was dying and getting colder by the second. Colder than he who is already dead. Sora was very weak. He put his hand on one of the hands that held him and said "Thank you." And closed his eyes…forever.

"S-Sora?" Roxas called and started shaking the now dead boy in his arms.

"…" No answer. He started crying harder.

"Sora?"

"…"

"SORA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOO!" Roxas bolted up in bed. He was shaking and sweating and tears were stinging his tired eyes. /_Just a dream_/ he told himself.

"Roxas!" a brunette came running into the room and jumped on the bed.

"S-Sora…" was all the blond could muster.

"You were calling my name and screaming… Is everything alright?" Sora said placing his hands on the vampires cold face. The blond boy just starred into Sora's perfect, blue eyes. His tears kept coming, rolling down his chest.

" You…You were ly-lying there…and…and I… you were bleeding… I just…" Roxas said between sobs. Sor pulled him in for a hug and cradled the sobbing blond in his arms.

"You just need some blood." Sora said pushing the vampire back slowly. "I'll be right back." The werewolf said bouncing off the bed and running out of the room. Roxas sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, removing what's left of the tears. He removed the covers and swung his legs over placing them on the floor. He looked at the time. 6:00 O'clock. Good, an hour before nightfall. He stood up and stretched giving a big relaxed sigh then removed his white pajama shirt and threw it somewhere. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains, revealing the sun setting behind the mountains. The clouds were a beautiful in the sunless sky. The view was literally breathtaking. He starred into the far beyond and smiled. It was really relaxing here. He was glad to still be there, even if he is dead.

The snow on the ground meant it had snowed and it was going to be cold outside. That meant winter was coming and it would be getting darker outside. Great… that meant more time outside and fewer things to eat because of them going into hibernation. That also means that everyone has to go out for the hunt tonight to collect food for the winter. Roxas was so not looking forward to it.

Suddenly a crash came from behind him. He turned to find Sora standing there in a complete trance. His eyes were wide and his face was flushes. Around his feet was a small puddle of blood.

"Sora? What's th-" Roxas stopped midsentence because he can smell the aroma of the spilled blood on the floor.

"I'm s-sorry," Sora says turning away, "I should've knocked." He bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass. The vampires senses go wild. His animal inside wants out…it wants blood. He hasn't had any for a couple of days, and his energy is getting low. Hie blue eyes turn red from bloodlust.

"Ah Shit!" Sora yells making the vampire look at him. Roxas walks towards him as if in a trance.

"I cut myself. Hey, could you-" He stops to sees the bloodlust in the vampire's eyes. Roxas bends down in front of Sora and grabs his hand. He brings the blood covered finger to his mouth and starts licking it, making the werewolf blush. The vampire digs his fangs into the brunettes finger and starts sucking. Sora tried to pull away, but he was too weak and the vampire only tightened his grip around his wrist.

"Roxas…not again." Sora said to himself. "AXEL! Roxas is doing it again!" the werewolf yelled. Soon a red, spiky haired man was standing beside the wolf. His emerald eyes were on the blonds blood red orbs. The vampire didn't realize the other mans presence.

"You know he can't control himself when his inner vampire kicks in Sora." He looked at the brunette.

"I know, I know." Sora said looking away from Axel. "Just hurry up before he almost sucks me dry again."

"Alright…Alright." Axel said bending down beside the vampire. Roxas looked at Axel from the corner of his eye. He took Sora's hand away from his mouth, barred his fangs and hissed telling Axel to back off. He showed long, sharp, bloody fangs. His mouth was smeared with the blood of the brunettes. Roxas was about to sink his teeth into Sora again when Axel said some foreign words causing the blood-crazed vampire to look up at him. Axel said some more words, casting a spell on the vampire. Suddenly Roxas' eyes shut and he dropped to the floor still holding Sora's hand.

"It's a good thing you're a warlock, Axel." Sora said freeing from he vampires grip and bringing his bleeding hand to his chest.

"Well, you could get a lot stronger if you had vampire blood, right?" the red head said picking up the sleeping vampire and walking towards the bed.

"You know I can't do that because Roxas is the only vampire around for miles. I just don't have the heart…"

"And you think he does?" Axel said ironically because Roxas hasn't a heart. "And if you did, you could use your werewolf 'powers' to stop him if he tries to drink you again, and I wouldn't have to keep saving your ass."

Axel bent down in front of Sora and grabbing his injured hand. Axel said some more foreign words casting a healing spell on the cut on Soras hand. Sora just looked away, avoiding the warlocks gaze. It's true because the werewolf sometimes felt weaker than those around him. He felt weaker than all his friends, who all had different abilities and powers. He looked towards the sleeping vampire and wondered what everyone's life was like before everything that's happened to them.

HA! Chapter 1 is finished! I actually got the idea from a whole lotta songs. They were my inspiration. Can't wait to put more up! XD! And yes…there will be more, ;)

I feel bad for making Roxas seem like a bad guy…but he's not! He is a good guy, deep down.

I hope I did good .


	2. Chapter 2

**FR3AKS**

Chapter 2- NO More Tears

Roxas awoke thirty minutes. His head was pounding and he felt groggy. He started to sit up when his hand hit something. He pulled it back in surprise and looked at the object he had hit. There he saw a sleeping brunette sitting on the floor with his arms and head resting on the bed. The blond put his hand on the sleeping brunette and shook him saying "Sora, you're drooling." Sora slowly opened his eyes to a grinning vampire. He sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey." Sora said raising his arms up and stretching.

"How was the wittle doggy's nap?" Roxas teased.

"It was great." Sora replied wiping the spit from his chin then wiped it on his skin tight, black tank top. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have more energy now, other than that not any different. Why? What happened?" he asked Sora concerned. The werewolf tried not to blush, remembering the event that happened over thirty minutes ago.

"You… uh… Axel wiped your memory again, I see." The brunette said trying to convince the vampire.

"Sora, be serious. Tell me, did I hurt anyone? Did I do something?"

"… You drank my blood again. Not as much as last time though." Sora said looking away from Roxas. The vampire's eyes grew wide.

"Sora… I'm sorry… I don't… why it's your blood I always drink. I don't even like werewolf blood, no offence." Roxas didn't like hurting Sora. Not only Sora, but himself as well.

"It's fine, none taken." Sora said still looking away. The werewolf disliked talking about it because he felt Roxas would think he's too weak to fend for himself. He hated the way he was, which was weaker than most of the others.

"But once I smell blood, it's hard to resist. I love it… I can't explain it. It's like I go into a trance and I'm aware of everything that's going on around me. I can't stop or… maybe I don't want to stop… You know Sora?" The werewolf just starred at the wall on his right before bringing has foot up to scratch his ear. This infuriated the vampire.

"SORA! You have fingers and I've asked you countless times not to do that in my room, its gross! BAD DOG!" These words pierced right into Sora. They hurt him. He couldn't help it; it was the way he was. And plus Roxas lost his temper due to the previous conversation. He doesn't know how to explain himself to the others and it makes him angry, for lack of words.

He looked at the werewolf and saw tears running down his cheeks. This hurt Roxas right away.

"Oh Sora… I… You know I didn't mean it…" Roxas said trying to comfort the sad wolf. He hated hurting his friends, especially his best friend, Sora.

'Come. Sit." He motioned Sora onto the bed. The brunette accepted his invitation and stood up slowly, and layed belly down beside the blond. They both starred into eachothers eyes, feeling some sort of connection. Sora broke the trance and wiped the tears from his face and rolled onto his back, resting his head on one of the pillows.

"You okay?"Roxas asked nicely. Sora nodded and gave a sigh. Suddenly Roxas out his hand on the werewolf's stomach and starting rubbing it. Sora stretched and moved into a comfier position. "That feels really good." Sora stated.

"Who's a good boy?" Roxas teased.

"I am." Sora replied grinning in utter happiness.

"And don't you forget it." The vampire removed his hand from the werewolf's belly and leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt Sora sit up.

"You know, "Roxas started, "It's getting dark… we shou-" The blond was interrupted by something wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes quickly. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Sora licking him like there was no tomorrow. Its how the brunette showed his forgiveness, along with many other meanings it has to it. Then Sora pushed Roxas down on the bed and began licking his cheek faster. His tongue had a different texture, not like a humans at all. The bland gave a little giggle.

"S-Sora! Ha… ah… D-Down boy!" Sora's wolf ears and tail came out, and sure enough, his tail was wagging.

"So-Sora… S-stop! Hahahaha! I'm going to pee my pants." He said and went to confront the wolf by turning his head. But when he did, Sora's tongue licked the vampire's lips. His eyes were closed but suddenly flew open when he noticed something was off. He stopped licking, tongue still on Roxas' mouth. Sora's eyes widened and he suddenly flew backonly to lose his balance and fall off the bed, landing on his back.

"Sora!" The vampire called looking over the bed to see a laughing brunette. Roxas couldn't help but crack a smile. The vampire held out his hand to the werewolf. Sora grabbed the offering hand and was helped pulled up to his feet. His tail and ears disappeared and he sat on the edge of the bed. An awkward silence came over them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So… we should-"

"Ya, I'll meet you downstairs." Sora bounced off the bed and turned to find Axel standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face. Both creatures widened their deep blue eyes.

"Axel! How long have you been standing there?" The werewolf asked in a surprised tone

"Long enough." Axel said. "Long eeee-nough."

Both creatures blushed when they looked at eachother.

"I-It was an accident!" Sora said trying to cover it up.

"Whatever." Axel said flinging his hands in the air. "Anyways, we're downstairs waiting for you two so we can go to FR3AKS."

"Alright, I'll be down there soon." Roxas told both boys as they walked out the door. Axel closed it behind him, leaving the vampire alone. He quickly got up and changed out of his pajama pants and he put on a long, black sleeved shirt with a paint splattered logo on it. He took out a pair of very light blue, loose fitting jeans from his opened walk-in closet and put them on. He grabbed a black and white checkered belt and slipped on his black and white sneakers.

There was no point on looking in the mirror because he didn't have a reflection. But he knows he hasn't aged or changed his appearance since the day he 'died' so many years ago. How he missed those days, but you have to go through the bad days to get to the good. Or so he was told.

A couple minutes later, Roxas headed down the longs hallways of the run down, abandoned mansion. There were twists and turns and more stairs. He as gotten lost more than once in the spider web, dust filled house. But it's his home and has been for the last 200 years. Of course, he's not the only one who lives there. There's Elves, Zombies, Witches, shape shifters, warlocks, sirens, werewolves, hunters and many, many others. Sora's the latest one to move in, though he has only been there for 4 years. No one knows where he came from, where he's been, how old he is, nothing. He refuses to tell. There is an advantage of being non-human. When your at the your current the age the day you get turned, you stay that way physically. You never age. You're immortal until the day you're killed by your weakness.

Roxas came around the last flight of stairs when he heard a cry.

"NO! STOP! Leave me alone!"

He recognized that voice and immediately sped down the stairs to where he heard the cry. The vampire came around the corner on the main floor to find a pink haired man pinning his best friend to the wall. Their faces close together.

"Marluxia! Get. Off. Him. NOW!" Roxas yelled. Sora's teary eyes opened and looked at the angry vampire. He blushed at the position he has in.

"Why? We were just having some fun, weren't we sexy?" Marluxia moved his lips down to Sora's neck and began kissing his soft spot.

"N-No… Ma-Marluxia… ah… Let mmme g-go… mmm… ah…STOP!" Roxas had to admit that those sounds coming from his friends mouth kind of turned him on, but he couldn't take seeing his best friend in such a situation. His anger was going out of control. He was very angry.

"You sick, gay, perverted piece of SHIT! Let him go!" Roxas yelled running towards Marluxia and body checking him into the dining room table. Marlixia got up quickly and wiped the blood from his mouth. Roxas backed up to Sora and barred his fangs and hissed at the pervert. Don't ever mess with an angry vampire, especially Roxas. Marluxia got the hint.

"Fin, fine… I'm out." The pink haired man said walking towards the staircase, before climbing them. Roxas turned to Sora who was standing there in total aw and starring at the vampire in disbelief.

'Sora, Sorry I never got here sooner… are you alright?" Sora swiftly walked towards Roxas, placing his hands on the vampires shoulders and looked right at him.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Sora said with a huge grin on his face. Roxas was bewildered. A moment ago the werewolf was scared and crying, now he's smiling and enthusiastic? What the hell?

"Thanks, but are you sure you're alright?"

"Ya, I'm okay. It's not the first time that's happened, right?"

Sora was right. He's been picked on since the first week he was here. Whether it was anger or lust, everyone seemed to come to him. Was he special? Did he have this certain aura around him? It broke the vampires dead heart to see his closest friend beaten, raped, cursed at, blamed, pushed around, hurt and alone. Roxas thought if his life was hard before he came here too.

"Hey, we should go. Everyone's going to leave without us again Roxas." Sora said snapping Roxas back to reality. Sora turned, only to be grabbed by the wrist and turned to face the vampire once again. The vampire's eyes showed sadness for the werewolf.

"Hey Rox, wha-" Sora got cut off because the vampire had pulled him in for a hug.

"Uh… Roxas… Is there something you want to talk about?" Sora was blushing. Roxas didn't reply, he only held the werewolf closer, thinking _/No more tears/_

The blond tilted his face to the brunette's cheek. Sora smelled so sweet, so nostalgic. There werewolf's heart was beating fast. Roxas grinned and licked Sora's cheek making the brunette shiver, and his heart beat faster. Still smiling, Roxas pulled away and looked at the flustered boy.

"C'mon, we're late." The vampire said before turning around and walked to the main doors.

Sora broke out of his trance and chased after Roxas.

A/N: KYA! Chapter 2! Thank Ansem! Fininshing at…. Midnight! Well done! I hope you enjoyed it. This fanfic was inspired by the song "Take it off' by kesha. *sigh* I just wish I would of gotten this up sooner. It will not happen again! Is it good?

Should I continue? Well… stupid question because I have the next 3 chapters written out already, XD. What do you think? I'm in love with it! Bahahahahaaa… fare thee well everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

_**FR3AKS**_

_**Ch. 3**_

FR3AKS. It's where every creature from around the state came to drink, party, meet new people, have fun and a few unmentionable things. FR3AKS being the name that most creature were called and were known as. There were werewolves, shape shifters, warlocks, witches, elves, spell casters, Demons, vampires, monsters, brainiacs, the list goes on and on… but they all kept in hiding.

This time era is filled with many exotic and new things to discover every day and every creature in the state knew this. All creatures would go about renting love hotels and go to bars, and afterwards find someone to take home and never hear from them again. Also to devour and feed on them, or steal their souls, or turn them into another creature. Drugs, alcohol, sex, strippers, bars, partying, drinking, pills, smoking… it's what most creatures or 'Freaks' knew as their world, and they ruled it.

The gang, which includes Axel, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Luxord, Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar, would go there every Friday night to have fun. Marluxia had stayed behind this time with Xemnas, Riku, Vexen, Leaxeus, Zexion, Xaldin, and Siax because of the earlier events that happened that morning.

When they entered the bar, the lights were flashing and exotic smells loomed through the air. The music was loud and creatures of many sorts were dancing on the humongous dance floor in the middle of the bar. The neon pink lights made everything seem fun and it gave the bar a non disturbing feeling. Creatures were seen going into the back rooms to do their… *ahem*… business. The group made their way to the big round table they always sat at. Creatures were seen kissing, and making out, smoking, and drinking everywhere. This… this is where they belonged.

A waitress came to take the groups orders. She had short black hair and she had black cat ears and tail. She also had a bell around her neck that made a dingle sound. Her eerie green cat eyes had but only little slits as pupils. Her short black dress came down to her knees and puffed out at the bottom.

"Hey Xion!" everyone said greeting their friend.

"Hi everyone! What'll it be? The usual?" She asked.

"Yes, please!" Axel replied from across the table.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Xion said before turning around walking away.

"I love this place!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's so big!" Namine added.

"That's what she said!" Demyx said laughing and receiving high5's from all around. Namine gave him a dirty look before laughing out loud.

"I love their music too. It's so easy to just get up and dance." Larxene said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Xion returned with a cartful of drinks for the group. Martini's, beer, vodka, pop and many other drinks were passed around the table to each individual. The age limit for this bar in 100… big number, yes… but you'd be surprised at how many creatures are least years older than that. This puts in the word:

No humans allowed.

That was the main rule. You could do whatever else you wanted, but not bring a human there. This is why this place is so popular. It's hidden deep in the woods and to get in you had to have your eyes examined for non-human DNA. And it's secret to only the humans.

Another rule is that you could not harm a fellow 'Freak'. They get picked on already and don't need it from fellow creatures. It's a sad world, but the creatures lived together to prevent any of them, or their friends, from getting hurt.

Everyone was having a good time. Half of the group were up dancing with drinks in hand, moving to the beat with friends, or complete strangers. The neon pink lighting made everything seem hypnotizing and the flashing of different lights gave such an incredible feeling.

Most of the group was already buzzed or high, from the alcohol and drugs. Sora especially because the alcohol made him hyper than anyone has ever seen him. Even when he's sugar high. But Roxas always kept an eye on him, making sure he doesn't do anything reckless. The music was loud, making it hard to visit with others. But it was hard not to tap a foot or head bob while sitting down.

Later that evening, when everyone was mostly buzzed, Roxas got up to use the washroom. When he came back his face was flushed because in the neon blue lighted room he saw two boys kissing. He tried not to think about it, but they were going pretty hard at it. When he came back to the table he found a missing head.

"Hey, where's Sora?" The vampire asked.

"He's talking to Xion." Xigbar said, pointing across the room. Roxas turned to find the werewolf talking to the feline. The vampire couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. He sat down with a huff and took a drink of his blood. Roxas turned to look at the two again,

But saw no one there. He quickly scanned the area only to find they moved to the dance floor. They were dancing closely together and going hard at it, well, Xion was. It must have been her break. Roxas' jealousy level went up again, and he mad an angry face. He looked away with a pouted lip. Kairi and Namine noticed this and looked at each other, releasing big grins on their faces.

The song ended and Sora made his way back to the table. The werewolf sat beside the vampire and took a big swallow of his drink.

"Wow Sora, I didn't know you could dance like that." Axel teased.

"If you think that's something, wait till you see him pole dance." Kairi added. This caught Roxas' attention and he turned his head to the blushing werewolf.

"Oh... I don't… I don't know about that." Sora said still blushing. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Don't give me that!" Namine cried. "C'mon, show us!" Everyone nodded in agreement, even Roxas. Sora didn't know what to say. Sure he was a great hip-hop dancer and fee-style and a little break dancing… but dancing exotically? On a pole? On a stage? He wasn't too confident in himself.

"Uh… I don't know how… a-and besides it's not the r-right song." He stated.

"Hold on." Kairi said before getting up from her seat and walking towards the DJ.

"What's she up to?" Demyx asked.

Namine only gave a smile and said 'You'll see."

Kairi came back only to grab Sora's hand and be pulled up.

"Hey… what-"

"Just shut up and come with us." Namine interrupted him. No one had expected what was to come. The two girls jumped up onto one of the stages, pulling Sora up with them. The group started to understand what was going on and Roxas was getting curious. Sora just stood on the stage beside the very middle pole. The song changed to 'DJ got us falling in love again' by Usher and the whole group was in on what was going on. Everyone knew Roxas had a 'thing' for Sora and Kairi and Namine were going to do something about it.

Sora started moving to the beat. He took off his black vest and threw it somewhere. His green, baggy camo pants fit around his hips quite nicely and his skin tight, black tank top showed off his skinny figure. The neck line on his shirt came down past his collarbone in a U shape, leaving room for a crown shaped necklace. The werewolf put one of his hands on the pole and started moving his hips.

Namine and Kairi were already going hard at it, being quite the dancers themselves. The whole group was cheering for them except Roxas who was sitting still and starring at Sora. The vampire realized that the werewolf looked really sexy up there. With the lighting being hypnotic, Roxas couldn't even glance away from Sora.

Sora moved his hips and feet around the pole, never letting go of it. The alcohol helped somewhat for Sora because if he wasn't partially buzzed, he'd be standing there like a complete moron. The werewolf's hips were moving back and forth, forwards and backwards. Roxas couldn't believe how flexible his friend was, or how he was dancing.

_/Damn those two/_ Roxas thought. He was getting turned on by this whole scene.

Suddenly Sora was grinding the pole and whoops and cheers came from every direction of the room. Sora flung his head back, making Roxas twitch, and the werewolf bent down with the pole being between his legs. He came up grinding the pole along the way, almost doing a full on body wave against it.

The lights were flashing now and colours and patterns hit the brunettes face and body as he continued to move his body in ways he never thought possible. Sora then turned his back to the pole, put his hands above him still holding the pole, and slid down slowly bending his legs apart. When he couldn't go any further, he started to slowly come back up. Hoots and hollers were heard again.

The brunettes bangs were covering his right eyes the whole time he was up there and his left eyes was closed only but a little. Sweat began to form and drip down his angelic face. Sora never knew that pole dancing was this fun. He was having a lot of fun grinding and doing body waves against the pole. The vampire only wished he was the pole and everyone knew that.

The plan was working.

He had a very sexy/dirty look on his face and that's when it hit Roxas. The whole time Sora was up there dancing away, his eyes, not for a moment, left Roxas' gaze.

**A/N: Ah, chapter 3, finished! **

**I wanted to make this chapter dirty and to make you (the reader) see what kind of world they live in. It's a cruel place, but friends can help at the worst of times, like when kairi and namine took Sora up to the stage to pole dance. **

**Speaking of pole dancing, it is great exercise. It's not as dirty and nasty as everyone thinks it is. It makes you use muscles you didn't even know you had! XD It's quite fun! I recommend trying it!**

**Any questions, please feel free to ask. Once again I feel like I should say more :p**

**And again, this fanfic was inspired by the song Take it off by Kesha. I dont own any of the characters. All I own is the plot. And it will get better. Twists and turns, romance a- OH! SHHH! **

**Till next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**FR3AKS**_

_**chapter 4**_

Later that night, when the bar was still alive (even if half the people in there weren't) all the creatures were still having a good time. Half the group left, leaving Axel, Demyx, Namine, Kairi, Roxas and of course, Sora still partying. It was getting close to sunrise and with Roxas being sensitive to the sun, had to be home way before it came up.

"Hey Sora, you should ask Roxas to dance." Kairi suggested. Sora shrugged and slightly blushed.

"I guess I could… but I don't know what he would say; I don't even know if he likes me the way I like him…" Sora replied. Namine and Kairi looked at each other smiling. "What if he doesn't?" Sora continued.

"Oh, I *hic* tink he will." Namine said. She would always go overboard when she drank, to a point where she can't remember what happened the next day.

"A-Alright! I'll do it! I'll tell him…better yet, show him by asking him to dance!" Sora said with confidence.

Although Sora can drink like it's nothing, it makes him hyper. He keeps most of his sanity and it aware of everything around him… well… most of the time.

Roxas came and sat down beside the brunette and took a drink of his blood. Sora looked at the two girls and they both gave thumbs up. The werewolf gave a small smile and a wink before turning to the vampire. He put a hand on the blond's leg making Roxas jump a little, and he looked at the hand that was on his leg. Even though the hand was on top of his navy blue jeans, it felt like the hand was on his cold flesh. The thought made the vampire blush and heat rushed over his face. Roxas looked at Sora, who was coming closer to the blond.

"Roxas," Sora said, "You wanna dance?"

The blond could have kissed him right then and there but he didn't know how Sora would react. He didn't even know if the werewolf liked him the way he liked him.

Without giving the werewolf an answer, Sora grabbed his cold hand and pulled him up from his chair and headed towards the dance floor. They stopped around the middle of the dance floor where there was a space for them to dance. It was as if Sora had read the vampire mind that he wanted to dance.

Suddenly, Sora put his hands on the vampire's hips and pulled him close to him. Their faces were really close together and they could feel the breath of the other creature on their own skin. Roxas got the hint and put his arms around the werewolf's neck which caused his ears and tail to pop out. It was a good thing the lights were pink because both creatures were blushing madly. And at that moment, 'Take it off' by Kesha came on. The brunette started moving his hips side to side, still pushing Roxas right into him. Roxas almost couldn't take it, being in the position he was in. They both starred into each others brilliant, blue eyes; feeling some sort of connection of wanting the other to know how much they wanted the other. Sora smelled so sweet to Roxas, and Roxas looked so dreamy to Sora.

They started moving faster to the beat and grinded against each other. Sora pushed his hips forward, making the blond give a slight moan and bit his bottom lip. It felt like they were the only two people on Earth and neither of them cared. They were the exact same height and both had that slim, sexy figure.

The brunettes moved his face closer to the blonds. Roxas could smell Sora's breath just inches away… closer… closer…

Suddenly someone bumped into them, breaking their trances into reality. They quickly pulled away from each other, faces heated from blushing. Sora's tail and ears disappeared.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that." The guy who bumped into them said and walked away.

The song ended, and Sora's knees buckled and he fell forward crashing into Roxas. The blond caught him and realized how hot his skin was. He must've been exhausted and dizzy from all the dancing and drinking. The vampire helped the werewolf back to the table, avoiding other dancing creatures. Sora sat down and grabbed his drink and swallowed it. He removed it from his lips with a big, relaxed 'Aahhhhh' and set it down and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Thanks." Sora told the vampire.

"Anytime." The vampire replied. "You feel okay now?"

"I'm feeling fine." Sora said giving Roxas a very sexy smile and a wink. Then he teased the vampire by leaning in to kiss him, but swiftly moved and kissed his cheek. He leaned back with a big, devilish grin.

Roxas couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He jumped swiftly off his chair and climbed on Sora's lap, spreading his legs over the werewolf. Roxas cashed his lips onto Sora's and the brunette took interest in this right away. The blond put his hands on the werewolf's chest making Sora feel his cold hands that caused the boy beneath him to obtain goosebumps, and the werewolf put his hands on Roxas' legs, and slowly moved them up to his hips. They're eyes closed and they wasted no time. Sora slipped his tongue into the vampire's mouth and Roxas did the same. Their tongues fought for dominance and their breathing became heavy and quick. Sora's hands lingered to the vampires butt and pulled him closer, wanting to feel some sort of friction from the blond. Without question, Roxas scooted forward with his legs still between the werewolf and the chair, on each side.

The creatures didn't care if anyone was looking. They have longed for each other for some time now and neither of them wanted to disappoint the other.

Their tongues continued to dance with each other, mixing their saliva together. Sora could feel the vampire's fangs with his tongue and somehow… it was an utter turn on for the brunette. Roxas tasted like metal (probably from the blood) and alcohol mixed, and Sora… he just tasted like alcohol. Drool was seeping from both creatures mouth and their panting was somewhat hypnotic for the other. There was passion and lust for the other because of the way each felt for the other.

The werewolf was so warm that Roxas could have stayed there for ever. But were suddenly stopped by a *Ahem*. They broke with a long string of spit still attached to their tongues. Both of their deep, blue eyes were half opened, still in a trance like state. The vampire had to turn his head to look at the person who ruined their fun. He gave a scowl when he saw the red headed witch.

"As much as I'd love to watch you two exchange saliva, we gotta go. Sunrise is in a little over an hour." Kairi said, holding up a very wasted Namine.

Sora let out a sigh before saying "Alright Roxas… C'mon." But roxas didn't budge.

"Hey, is he alright?" Kairi asked with concern. Sora shrugged.

"I… can't feel… my legs." Roxas finally said, blushing a little.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sora said before picking up Roxas with his legs still attached to the werewolf. The brunette swung him around onto his back. The vampire hung on tightly. The vampire was surprisingly light.

"Comfy?" Sora asked looking behind him, trying to look at the vampire.

"Uh, Ye-Yeah." The blond said looking away, trying not to reveal a pink tone on his pale face.

With Kairi being a witch, she could just teleport home. Axel and Demyx left a while ago to… well, lets not get into details. With a farewell, Kairi and Namine disappeared with a poof and a cloud of smoke was all that was left behind. Walking out of the bar, Sora began walking down the marked trail that the others marked so no one from that group would get lost on their way home. But mostly everyone who went their from the house have memorised it well enough not to get lost.

Some minutes later, Roxas had gotten the feeling back in his leg, but noticed Sora was walking funny.

"Sora, are you alright?" the blond questioned.

"Y-Yah… Just need to stop and catch my breath." The brunette answered, putting Roxas down.

"I have the feeling back in my legs, so I can walk now." The vampire said leaning against a tree to gain balance.

"I thin the alcohol is finally getting to me." Sora and Roxas laughed.

Suddenly, they both stopped what they were doing and Sora's wolf ears pricked up and were still. They heard something. He then started sniffing the air. It was still dark out but with Sora's eyes, he could see no problem. They changed into that eerie orange colour.

"See anything?" Roxas whispered.

"No, I don't smell or hear any intruders either. Must've just been a bird." Sora whispered back. His piercing orange eyes glowed in the moonlight as they looked straight at the vampire. It almost made the vampire fall under hypnosis from those eyes. It's like Sora could see right through him, and stare into his no longer existent soul. "I'll keep checking th-Whoa!" the werewolf said before losing his balance and falling to the ground.

"Sora!" the blond yelled and jumped over to his lover.

"I feel... dizzy..." the brunette said and laughed again, lying on the leaf covered ground. It was the beginning of fall, but where they lived, it never got cold until the snow fell.

"C'mon you goof, unless you want me to turn to ashes." Roxas teased making Sora scowl before leaning and kissing him.

"Okay, I'm coming..." Sora said breaking the kiss. He got up and brushed himself off. They continued their way holding hands.

Not a few minutes later Sora suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, letting go of the blond's hand.

"Hey, what's up?" Roxas looked back at Sora who was a few feet behind him. The werewolf was staring at the ground ahead of him. Then he looked up, breathing hard.

"Rox..." Sora didn't finish because out of nowhere his eyes fluttered shut and he fell. The vampire rushed over and caught him. He thought it was the alcohol again but his eyes widened when he saw an arrow in his lovers back.

**A/N: chapter 4...already. Wow, that's the fastest I've put up a chapter before, XD like, 2 in one week... YAY! And I updated sooner! *pats myself on back* Ow, but my butt and back hurt... :C**

**Ok, now that Sora and Roxas are loverssss... *hehe* this is going to be awseome! (I hope) .**

**Wish me luck! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**FR3AKS**

**Chapter 5**

Roxas hurried Sora home as fast as he could; and being a vampire, it was really fast. He slammed open the mansion doors and screamed for Axel and Kairi. The warlock and the witch came from the kitchen to see Roxas carrying Sora on his back. Blood was seeping from Sora's back from an arrow and tears were found in the vampire's eyes.

"What happened?" Kairi asked rushing over to the pale creatures.

"I… we were just walking… a-and he just suddenly fell… then I-I saw the a-arrow." Roxas cried.

"Axel, go get Zexion and tell him to bring his spellcasters book." Kairi told the warlock. He nodded then ran up the stairs.

"Roxas, bring him to the infirmary." Kairi told the vampire.

"I-Is he going to be alright?" Roxas' voice was shaky.

Kairi didn't answer and this made Roxas worry.

They got to the infirmary and Roxas set Sora belly down on the examination table. The werewolf's face was pale and his breathing was uneven. Kairi put her fingers on his neck to check his pulse, and then she leaned down to see his face to face. Axel then came in with a blue haired man carrying a huge book.

"Sora," Kairi asked, "Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

Sora didn't move. Zexion opened his book and set it down on a vacant table. Roxas was so lost and confused. Kairi stood up and looked at Axel and Zexion. The blue-headed spellcaster looked up and nodded at both red heads. Roxas wanted so badly to help his lover but… What? How?

"Roxas, could you step back a moment?" Zexion asked. All the vampire did was nod slowly while taking a few steps behind him. Then the witch, spell caster and warlock made a triangle moving to certain spots around Sora. Zexion was standing at the brunettes head, the warlock on the left and Kairi standing on the left. They joined hands and closed their eyes. They all started chanting mystical words in sync and Sora started wriggling around and he gasped in pain. It looks like what he was going through was agonizingly painful. Roxas just starred in confusion.

_/What's going on? / _He asked himself.

Then the 3 of them opened their eyes and released their hands from each other. Sora calmed down but Roxas noticed something. The werewolf's eyes were open and were scanning the area. The vampire was immediately at his friend's side and took the brunettes hand. His eyes were faded and his eyelids were heavy.

"S-Sora? Can you hear me?" Roxas asked.

"R…Rox…as." Sora spoke. His voice was low. The vampire's memory from his nightmare came flooding back to him and he got scared.

"Roxas, what we did was we tried to scan and heal his body for any dark magic, but we were blocked by the dark magic's barrier; magic far beyond all 3 of us to deal with, so we need to remove the arrow and see if Sora is in any danger." Axel explained as he placed a comforting hand on the vampires shoulder. Roxas looked up at the red head and nodded. Axel walked back over to Zexy and Kairi to prepare.

Suddenly Sora ripped his hand away from the cold hands of the vampire and put it on the blond's pale, cold face. The vampire looked at the werewolf who had more of a serious then scared look on his face. He whispered:

"Run."

The blonds eyes grew wide, confusion swept over him. The brunette's eyes changed into that eerie orange color then the werewolf eyelids shut. Sora started screaming and gasped in more pain. He put his hands on his head, like it was about to burst. His physical features were changing.

"Shit! Kairi! Zexy!" Axel yelled. The warlock and spellcaster grabbed Sora and pinned him down, preventing him from doing anything. Roxas backed away into a corner by the door, scared. Sora's black tank top had ripped off of him and had fallen off.

Sora's nails were growing into long, sharp points and his face had become that of a wolf's. His skin was now dark brown fur. He was transforming, but this transformation seemed different. For one thing his fangs seemed deadlier and he was screaming in pain… he's never done anything like that before when he changed. Most times it's like a flash; from human, to beast… but this time it was almost as if he was changing uncontrollably.

Something had gone horribly wrong.

Kairi grabbed a needle, to try and sedate him but as she came towards the out of control werewolf, he swung at her, knocking her over. Also breaking free from the warlock and spellcasters hands.

Roxas knew what he had to do. He got up and ran out the door. He ran through the house and up the stairs. The blond could sense the werewolf coming after him. He pushed other creatures out of the way so they would not get hurt by anything that was about to happen. If he was still alive, his heart would be beating abnormally fast. He ran incredible speeds through the giant hallways.

He turned a corner only to be face to face with a dead end. He was trapped!

He had visions of how Sora, his love, would rip him to shreds. Suddenly he heard a growl and he whipped around to see the out of control wolf. He had his fangs barred and he had a deathly look in his eyes. It's like those mystical eyes pierced the vampire, almost like he was looking right through him. Roxas couldn't move. What could he do? Sora probably senses his fear, and that's what makes him blood thirsty.

Sora then stood up, no longer on all fours. He was at least 6 feet tall and he started walking towards the immobile, frightened vampire.

"S-Sora, p-please… don't do this." Roxas softly said. "I…" Sora kept walking, only a few feet in front of him, growling and ready to attack at any given moment. The vampire couldn't take seeing his friend, his love like this. He found bravery and courage as he spoke.

"Sora, I love you! Since the first time I laid eyes on you, when I found you in the woods, four years ago; I've loved you… I love your goofy self, your bed head hair, your sky blue eyes that mirror mine; you make me smile like I've never smiled before! You… you make me feel… alive. So please… I know you're in there!" He cried. "If you feel the same, please oh please find it and tell me!" By now tears were falling down his perfect face. "I… I don't want to be alone anymore." The vampire hugged himself, trying to find comfort.

Sora walked closer to him and put his hand up. Roxas winced, turning his head to the right and shut his eyes, expecting to be hit or scratched. But nothing hit him to be painful. Then the werewolf put his hand on the vampire's cold skin and wiped away a tear. Roxas' eyes opened wide and he swiftly moved his head to look at the werewolf. He almost stopped breathing when he saw a human. No longer a wolf, but a human.

It was Sora and his soft, blue, faded out eyes. He was crying and his skin was pale. He put another hand on the blonds face and gave a very faint smile. Roxas took hold of the brunettes wrists that were near his face.

"Sora, I was so worried…" he trailed off. Sora hadn't said anything. Maybe if he kissed him, it would trigger something. So Roxas leaned in and kissed the lips of his love, who in turn kissed back. Roxas broke to see if that did anything for the brunette, but he just wrapped his arms around the vampire's cold neck, giving him a hug. Roxas hugged him back, wrapping his pale arms around the werewolf's waist, careful of avoiding the arrow that was still lodged in his back. Sora dug is head into the curve of the vampire's neck and was unusually quiet. Maybe the kiss didn't do anything. Sora suddenly went limp in the blond's arms.

"Sora?" Roxas called.

No answer.

"Damnit, what the hell is going on?" Roxas cursed as kneeled down onto the floor with Sora still limp in his arms.

Sora must have known something was going to happen, otherwise he wouldn't have told the vampire to run. But, how would he have known? Is Sora something more than they all thought he was? This didn't add up.

"Perfect shot."

These words made Roxas break out of his trance and he looked up to see a silver haired boy with teal green eyes, holding some sort of dart gun.

The vampire looked the brunette's neck to see a dart that hadn't been there before.

**Ally: Thank Jebus! Thank Ansem! Holy mother of KH! I have finished the next chapter! XDDDD I am so so so ssssoooooooooooooo sorry for the wait gaiz! You have been such troopers for putting up with my lack of updating XD Give yourself a pat on the back :D Done? Good.**

**This is late for a reason. I was working on another story AAAND a request. But now that those are done and out of the way I can finish these babies! ;) Sorry I left you hanging… But this is FAAAAARRR from over, believe me :p (Ok, let's face it… Not THAT far XD) **

**Ok so, in this chapter Sora changed uncontrollably because of the dark magic. Kairi, zexy and Axel tried to get rid of it, but it's magic was much, much stronger than any of them (put together, even). Sora took after Roxas, because when Roxas scrambled out the door, Sora had seen this and it got his attention. Any questions, feel free to ask ;) **

**I hope to get more up here soon, with the Xmas break coming up and all (FREE TIME!) Whoooo! Have a lovely and safe Holiday! See you soon! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

FR3AKS

Chapter 6

"Riku? What the Hell?" the blond screamed at the intruder. "Why'd you use a sleeping dart on Sora?"

"We had no choice, Roxas." Kairi stepped from around the corner of the wall. Her right hand was on her left shoulder. The vampire could smell the blood of the red-head, as she applied pressure on the liquid red area. Roxas had to turn his head away to resist his bloodlust."We didn't know what else to do, and we have to take that arrow out and examine it." Kairi continued.

Roxas removed the dart from Sora's back and threw it somewhere off to the side. "And that's why Riku's here?" Roxas hissed.

"Yes, because he is a weapons specialist and he can examine the arrow and tell us if Sora is in any danger." Kairi stated.

"Right." Riku said; he had a stupid grin on his face that didn't quite appeal to the blond.

Suddenly, Roxas' vision was blurry. He almost fell over but caught himself; his head hurt and he was aching all over.

"Uh, Roxas? You should be in your room… It's half past sunrise." Kairi said but before the blond could answer he fell over, exhausted and worn out. Riku sighed and handed the gun to the red head who took it without question. He picked up both sleeping boys, carrying them both over the shoulder. He walked through the halls and dropped Roxas off in his room and closed all the curtains, leaving not a trace of sunlight.

"Riku, how long does that sleeping dart last?" Kairi asked following the silver haired boy down back to the infirmary.

"An hour, so be fast." He replied.

They got back to the infirmary and Riku set Sora down gently and the table.

"Heh, at least we don't have to remove his shirt." Axel teased before getting glares from Riku, Zexion and Kairi. Axel then stopped laughing.

"Kairi, you should do something about your arm." Zexion pointed out.

"Already have." She said. "It's already healed." The female winked and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Alright you guys… stay focused." Riku demanded. The spell caster injected a needle into Sora's wrist to ensure he wouldn't feel pain.

"Ready?" Kairi asked. She was holding bandages and a cloth for after the arrow was removed. The warlock and spell caster both nodded. Axel was pinning Sora's shoulders down just in case.

Zexion had a firm grip on the arrow and nodded, meaning he was about to pull out the arrow. He started to pull it out slowly and as he did Sora grunted and wiggled around a little, but did not open his eyes. As soon as the arrow was removed and placed off to the side in a rectangular tray, Kairi quickly wiped the dry and fresh blood from his back. It was a good thing that the sharp end of the arrow wasn't large, so then Sora would have suffered some back problems as well. She put the bandage on the wound and wrapped the gauze around his chest and back, around to where the arrow use to be, right between his shoulder blades.

"Good job everyone." Axel commented.

"I'm going to take this arrow to the lab now." Riku said and walked out of the room.

'What time is it?" Axel asked stretching and yawining. Zexion looked at his watch and was about to say but was suddenly interrupted when Kairi said, "Bedtime!" and walked out of the room with the warlock and spell caster following.

Axel picked up Sora carefully on his way out and turned off the lights. He dropped Sora off in his room and tucked him in and went to his own room.

Most of the house creatures had already had their 8 hours and had got up and left the house for whatever the reason, leaving everyone else who had the rowdy night to sleep in peace.

Sometime while the others were sleeping, Roxas awoke and got up to search for Sora. Being a vampire, he only needed a little sleep and a lot of blood to run on.

He found Sora sleeping belly down on his queen sized bed. The vampire walked over to the werewolf and crawled carefully into the bed. The blond finally gave up fighting to sleep again and just started to drift off until;

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Sora had yelled and suddenly got up onto his hands and knees. Startled buy the whole thing, Roxas had fallen off the bed sideways.

"Sora, the heck, man?" Roxas asked rubbing his head with his hand where he had fallen on it on the floor. He looked at the brunette who was staring at the wall in front of him, eyes filled with tears and he looked afraid. Sweat had formed on his angelic face and his breathing was heavy. Sora's face turned into a painful one as he tried to move but felt a weird pain in his chest and back. He wrapped his arm around his chest but noticed something was off.

"Ah… Wha-" His eyes went wide and his breath quickened; he was panicking.

"Whoa! Sora calm down! I'm right here." The vampire said sitting beside the werewolf. He placed a cold hand on Sora causing him to settle down a little. The brunette looked up.

"Roxas… What happened?" His voice was low and he had another worried look on his face. The blond didn't know what to say. Sora was looking at him, desperate for answers.

"Uh…" The blond was taken back a bit at what the wolf boy had said; did that mean he had no memory of last night? "Sora, what's the last thing you remember?" It took a few moments for Sora to say something.

"Weee… had just left FR3AKS and I had to stop to catch my breath…" As Sora spoke, he kept his voice down and he was talking slowly. "I fell and you caught me, helped me up and we continued walking then… then I felt a sharp pain in my back. I wanted to tell you, but then everything went black… that's the last thing I remember." The werewolf looked away from the vampire, unsure of what else has happened. Roxas sighed.

"Sora, you got hit with an arrow." The blond said and looked at Sora. The brunette quickly turned his head to the vampire, eyes wide.

"Re-really? Huh… So that's why it hurts…" Sora said. Silence then came over them.

"…"

"…"

"…Then… I had a dream…." The werewolf said. This immediately caught the vampire's attention. "Darkness was surrounding me and I tried to run from it, but it caught up with me and engulfed me. I was scared and lonely… I-I struggled but it was too strong and I thought I was done for… but then I saw a light."

Roxas was starring wide eyed as his lover told him this dream. "I reached out for it and the next thing I knew, you were standing in front of me. You had a smile on your face and you spread your arms and I ran to you, I leaned in and kissed you. I didn't feel alone anymore…I closed my eyes and I wrapped my arms around you, but I felt nothing there." Sora explained as Roxas had all his attention on the brunette; listening intensively.

"I opened my eyes again, but instead of seeing you…I-I saw… I saw Tifa."

"Whoa, who?"

"Oh god!" Sora exclaimed and put his hands over his eyes and leaned forward, crying. "I-I d-didn't mean… t-to do it! I s-swear!" Sora sobbed.

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Roxas asked, confused. Sora slowly looked up and rubbed his eyes at the vampire.

"Tifa…" the brunette started, "was my girlfriend." The brunette scooted closer to his dead boyfriend and put his pale hands on the cold hands of the vampire. "One hundred years ago, I dated her. She was everything to me. We loved each other and we made plans to move in together after school…"

"Buuuut?" Roxas wanted to know more.

"It was her… her birthday and I asked her what she really wanted and… she… she said she wanted… well… me." As much as it pained Roxas to hear about this, Sora needed comforting, and to let the pain he has been holding in for a long time, out.

"So… you weren't always gay?" Roxas asked shyly, unsure if it was alright to ask something like that at this time.

Sora shook his head. "Not until I met you." The vampires pale skin turned pink.

"And that night… as soon as I shut that door… I… I didn't mean to do what I did, but I was happy it was her I was with. I've never forgotten that night. After that we became closer everyday, then something happened…. Our parents forbid us from seeing each other. I didn't know why this was happening until after school one day Tifa pulled me aside and told me something…" Sora kept explaining with a serious look on his face. He turned and looked right at the blonds' eyes, as the vampire looked confused but content.

"Roxas, I… I was going to be a father."

**. Im sooooo glad that I have FINALLY gotten this chapter typed up! I say this again, THANK ANSEM FOR SPARES! XXXDDDDDDD otherwise I would never get this done at home cause of too many distractions.**

**How was your holiday everyone?**

**Mine was good and I got S-P-O-I-L-E-D! There was too much food, family, friends, presents, food, sleep, drawing, food, partying, birthdays, food… XD I also am now in a relationship! Its long distance, but I'm pretty sure we are ok with that.**

**I also have to get the other stories up here, the one for my BFFL! Although her birthday was like almost 2 months ago, im sure she is ok with that ^^;**

**See you all soon! Thanks for putting up with mai lazy attitude, Kudos to you all! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

FR3AKS

Chapter 7

The vampire's eyes deep blue eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Wha…" Roxas couldn't believe it.

"I was so happy. Me and Tifa were going to have a child. We both cried tears of joy but although we still could not see each other I went over to her house that night only to be punched in the face by her father. Everything was blurry and I can remember hearing Tifa yelling at her father to stop and her mother holding her back. He beat me until I couldn't move and after he was done with me he spit on me… cursed at me and slammed the door, leaving me in the dark." Sora was crying again.

Roxas rubbed the werewolf's lower back while the brunette was squeezing his cold, pale hand.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked Sora, who nodded and continued.

"I had finally found the strength to get up. My mouth tasted like a coppery metal and I was bleeding all over the place…"

Roxas tensed at the mention of the sweet, red liquid, making him thirst for it, but not enough to actually get up and search for some; he wanted to stay with his beloved and listen to the rest of his story.

"…I was so hurt and lonely… how could I go home? My parents detested me and I had no siblings or any other family. I walked and walked or what seemed like forever; I came to the woods and even then I did not stop. I ran away from everything I knew; I had nothing with me, only a loose sweater and a broken heart. All I wanted to do was get away, so I went deeper and deeper into the wilderness. I stumbled on something and fell on the ground and I cried… I let it all out. I've never cried that hard or since. I crawled to the nearest tree and leaned against it, hugging myself. I felt so lonely and I hated myself for doing that to everyone."

Roxas had gotten himself comfy on the bed and thought to himself /How is his mouth not dry from all the talking? / But he did not want the brunette to stop. Every word got him more familiar with the love of his life.

"I was so deep in thought and lost in sadness that I didn't notice a shadow getting closer. I heard a twig snap and I lifted my head up to see piercing yellow-ish orange eyes starring into my own eyes. My sadness was replaced with fear and I could not move. My mind was telling me to run or defend myself but my body would not move… I was completely immobilized. But the wolf didn't do anything. I think she sensed my sorrow or something. The next thing I knew she was barring her fangs and bit down on my arm."

Sora pointed to a faded out scar on his left arm between his elbow and wrist.

"It hurt like hell and I screamed and yelled in pain and also calling for help. Suddenly… something changed… I could feel something inside me change. My head started pounding and my heart and my vision got blurry. I panicked as everything felt different and weird. Then it all stopped. The pain… the hurt… the sadness… it all like grew legs and walked away or something." Sora explained as Roxas crawled and sat beside the werewolf, who rested his head on the vampires shoulder.

"I opened my eyes to see a girl with short brown hair, her eyes were the same colour as the wolf that bit me, her mouth… was smeared with… with blood. I could… smell it. I could smell my own blood. I started to panic a little, but the girl put a hand on my shoulder and told me I'd be ok."

Roxas was captivated by Sora's life. All or most of the questions he'd kept in the back of his head for 4 years were being answered.

"Her name was yuffie."

"Was?" the blonds scoffed.

Sora nodded slowly.

"Oh…" Roxas was taken back and a wave of guilt rushed over him.

"We became great friends and she taught me how to control myself, my new self. We lived together for a long time… I was paying so much attention to what was happening then that I completely forgot about my old life. The only thing I miss is never knowing if the baby was a boy or girl." Sora said sadly as he snuggled into Roxas' chest and the blond wrapped his cold arms around the warm brunette.

"You never saw them again?" the vampire confirmed. Sora shook his head side to side.

"And Yuffie?" Roxas asked, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

"She… We got… separated… four years ago. Right after that you found me."

That brought back the memory of Roxas meeting Sora.

**Flashback **

Roxas was taking a walk through the woods. He had just got into an argument with one of the group members and he needed to let off some steam. He was about 200 meters from the mansion when he smelled it.

Blood.

But this smell was different to the vampire. It had a human aroma yet… something else. Something new to the blond vampire. His bloodlust kicked in and his blue eyes turned red and his fangs ached to penetrate sweet flesh. He ran an incredibly fast speed towards the new smell.

The enchanting aroma was getting stronger, which means that he-There!

A mass of fur was lying in the green, spring grass. It had splotches of blood on it and its brown ears flicked back and it moved! It was shaky as its four legs tried to gain balance. It's piercing orange eyes fell on the bewildered vampire, staring straight into his dead soul. It stumbled a little and Roxas thought it ha d a broken paw. It whimpered in pain then the blond could see it had blood smeared around its mouth. He guessed it was from a human but it wasn't that much blood to make such a strong smell. Why would a wolf has such a-! Suddenly the wolf lost its fur and its snout was disappearing. As tall and big as it was, it grew another 3 feet but was now standing on 2 legs. Orange eyes turned into a deep blue shade, but looked faded. No wonder Roxas could smell a human… this boy was a werewolf! But he needed medical aid, and fast. He had cuts and gashes all over him and he had no shirt on and his jeans were torn and ripped and dyed red in places. The spiky haired brunette clung to a tree for support and he grunted at the movement. The vampire could barely hold himself back to suck the brunette's blood, also wondering what werewolf blood tastes like. Suddenly the bloodied boy spoke. "P-please… *cough* He-help me." His voice was low and raspy. He reached for the blond, needing him to say yes and help him. His blue eyes looking into the vampires red orbs.

Roxas hesitated a moment. Why would he, in such a state, trust a vampire? The brunettes blue eyes started to water and his breathing was quick and hard and uneven. The vampire walked forward and took the boys hand. The brunette gave a very weak and tired smile. "Thank you." He said before he passed out in the blond's arms.

**End Flashback**

"I hope I didn't bore you." Sora said suddenly.

"Actually it was quite intriguing. There was so much I learned about you that I have been pondering for a long time.

"You won't tell anyone… will you?" Sora's big blue orbs looked at his boyfriend.

"Not a single… dead soul." Both creatures laughed.

When they stopped Sora pushed Roxas down on the bed lips on lips. The werewolf climbed over the vampire on all fours. Roxas didn't argue but asked, "Should you be doing this in your condition?"

"It's already healed so no need to worry, babe." Sora leaned down again and licked the vampire's bottom lip, wanting entry. They resumed what they were doing last night before getting rudely interrupted by the witch.

Their love for each other burned like a hot fire; their lust erupted like an active volcano and neither of them wanted it any other way. Their relationship was so new, so intense, and so wondrous. Their breaths were warm and every time the vampire's cold skin touched the werewolf's skin it would make the brunette shudder. This made Roxas want Sora to scream his name and vice versa.

Sora's hand moved down to the blonds zipper on his pants, grabbed the pin and—BAM!

Someone burst into the room with no warning. Sora looked behind him to see Riku. His blood boiled and Roxas felt it.

"Riku, ever heard of—"

"Sorry," Riku cut off the werewolf, "But it's important… It's about the arrow."

Both creatures' eyes grew wide.

A/N: I'm sorry, I need to update sooner! I'm really busy these days and my little brother might have to get surgery on his bowels or his kidneys cause he has kidney damage cause his bladder is up here *points to stomach* instead of being where it should be… and he is only 5 so and I have a job and I am sooooo busy! But im out of school in 4 months so, BONUS and I can have all the time in the world to get these babies done! D… But I use my lunch hours at school to get these finished for now! :3

Any guesses on what's up with the arrow? :p

Stay tuned! 3


	8. Chapter 8

FR3AKS

CH.8

Roxas immediately jumped off the bed and within a blink of an eye, was standing in front of Riku. "Out with it." The vampire demanded.

The weapons specialist looked at the creature still on the bed. "Sora, you're in terrible danger." The werewolf starred at Riku speechless.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is no time to fuck with us, Riku!" Roxas glared into Riku's face.

"I'm NOT fucking with anyone." The silverette returned the glare Roxas was giving him. Sora thought he saw lightning bolts between his two closest friends. He doesn't like it when they do that.

"I'm telling you, he's in danger!" Riku yelled right into the vampires face.

"How?" the silver and blonde looked where the quiet voice came from. Sora was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands clenching the sheets and his gorgeous blue eyes were teary. The two boys that were arguing backed away from each other feeling sorry for the brunette. Said boy got up off the bed and walked over to his boyfriend's side, clasping the cold dead hand.

"How?" he asked again.

"The arrow has a small compartment that held dark magic and when the arrow hit you, Sora, the dark magic was released into you. That's why you transformed uncontrollably." Riku explained.

"I what?" Sora asked looking at both Roxas and Riku with a worried and confused expression. His blue eyes were planted on the blonde, wanting answers. He ripped his hand away from the cold one he was just holding, and placed both hands on the vampire's shoulders, standing and facing him dead on. The werewolf's features showed that he was serious.

"Roxas, please… what did I do?" his voice sounded pained and detached. Said blonde looked away, not wanting to see his lovers aching expression and wounded eyes.

"You changed, Sora." The vampire said still looking away, "And you hurt Kairi and came after me." Sora's eyes became as big as dinner plates.

"I… did… what?" Sora was bewildered.

"The dark magic made you change out of the blue, Sora. Axel and Zexion tried to hold you down while Kiari gave you something to calm down, but you pushed everyone away, clawing Kairi and threw her to the wall… then you chased after the bloodsucker." Riku explained again, getting a hateful glare from Roxas. Sora looked back at his boyfriend; hurt and sadness washed over him, and his expression. His tanned body moved away from the silver haired male and the vampire.

"Roxas… I… I…" sora didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it, I'm still here aren't I?" the blonde said trying to comfort the brunette. Sora's hands came up to his mouth when he started to sob.

"No, no, no, hey…" the vampire rushed to the werewolf's side and hugged him "Please don't cry babe." Sora wrapped his arms around his arms around the cold flesh.

"I'm just really tired."

"I bet, after everything you have been through." Roxas stated.

"Roxas, when you're done can you find me? I need to talk to you." Riku said. Roxas nodded as the silver haired male left, shutting the door behind him.

"Now then, let's—" Roxas turned his head to the werewolf's but stopped; realizing he was being kissed he allowed his eyelids to flutter shut. After 8 seconds of heated kissing, Sora moved backwards and fell on his back on the bed with the blonde falling in top. The vampire slipped his tongue into the other creature's mouth this time.

Feeling the need to be the dominant one, Sora grabbed the boy on top by the shoulders and pushed him down and rolled on top, lips still entwined. Both boys felt a spark of enjoyment in their lower regions that made them want to much more.

"Wait," Roxas interrupted, "I thought you said you were tired."

"I only said that to get Riku out." The brunette said seductively, moving his head to the vampire's cold, pale neck while getting into a more comfortable position over his lover.

"You sly dog Sora." Roxas teased before moaning when Sora kissed his neck.

Finally, after so many attempts, they were finally—

"Roxas!" came a female's voice.

Spoke too soon…

"I need to talk to you." Naminé stated walking into the room and not even caring about the two creature's positions.

The dead boy sighed "Alright Naminé… I'll be right there." Sora pouted and got off the vampire and he crossed his arms. Roxas got up off the bed and looked at Sora and smiled.

How could Sora be mad at something THAT attractive?

Roxas leaned on his arms on the messy, vandalized bed, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "Get some sleep, Sora. Okay?" Roxas told more than asked. The brunette nodded and watched the vampire leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up Nams?" the dirty blonde called the shapeshifting witch by her nickname.

"I found this on the doorstep this morning… I don't know what it says but it's addressed to you." Naminé handed a piece of paper with foreign writing in it to Roxas, who took it and looked over the mysterious writing in curiosity and distraught. Naminé became concerned when the vampire's eyes grew wide and he swore under his breath.

"What does it say?" the blonde girl questioned.

"Nams, where's Riku?" the blonde boy placed his hands on the female's shoulders, getting her full attention.

"He's in the lab, why?" Naminé replied, and waited for an answer from the dead body but got none. Roxas took off running to the lab right after Naminé told him what he needed to know. Again, he ran hallway after hallway, stairway after stairway, passing friends and house mates till he got to the laboratory.

The lab was big and full of all sorts of experiments, gadgets, and tools for only Satan knows what. The vampire's dead, blue eyes scanned the room for the silver haired man. "Riku?" the blonde called.

Out of nowhere came a loud bang followed by someone howling in pain.

"Riku, is that you?"

"Ouch… Frick! Yeah, I'm over here." Riku responded from behind a glass shelf as Roxas hurried over.

"You ok?" the blonde vampire asked kindly, seeing hurt male rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll be alright." He answered looking at the creature in front of him who in turn, looked concerned. "What's up with that look?" Riku asked. The vampire handed the piece of paper to the weapon's specialist, who took in in question. His eyes scanned the writing carefully and skillfully, mumbling the unfamiliar language written on the paper. His teal eyes went wide as well, and then he looked up at the scared blonde.

"Roxas, this means-"

"Yes, Riku, I know… He's back and he could strike at any moment. I'm terrified; he could take Sora away from me just like he did with Aerith." Roxas said remembering his fiancé back when he was alive… when they both were.

"Then you know we have no choice Roxas; if you want Sora to be safe and be able to defend himself then he needs and has to drink-"

"My blood… I know Riku..."

"Then should I go tell him?" the silverette asked.

"No, I want to be the one to tell him… do you know how long the process takes?" Roxas looked at Riku desperately. They never were the best of friends, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"It varies on the person; it could take 6 hours to 6 months." Riku replied truthfully. The blue eyes vampire suddenly grew even more paranoid and worried.

What if something happens to Sora before that?

"C'mon Riku!" Roxas called running out the door in the flash of a light.

"Roxas, wait- Aw man." The teal eyes male sighed.

The vampire ran back to Sora's room to find the bandages on the floor and the werewolf playing with a ball on his hands and knees, wearing his favourite maroon coloured collar. As soon as the playful brunette saw his companion his ears pricked up and his tail started wagging.

"Hi Rox! Wanna play?" Sora happily asked sitting up and smiling widely at his boyfriend.

"Maybe later…" Roxas said, trying not to disappoint his love.

The spontaneous brunette jumped onto the comfy bed and sat cross legged on his butt. "Nee, what's with that look?" Sora cocked his head to the left.

"Sora," Roxas sat on the bed beside the brunette and took one of his hands, "I love you, but I'm not always going to be there to protect you so…"

"So you want me to drink your blood, right?" The blue eyed werewolf continued the vampire's sentence. Roxas looked dumbly at his partner, "How did you-"

"Me and Axel have been talking about it for a while now and now that we all have come to an agreement, when should we do it?" Sora asked and smiled like it was no problem.

**... **

**Please don't hurt me :( *cowers***

**I am so sorry you guys! D: I fail at posting these TT^TT**

**It took longer than i thought but... I have no reason, except I am lazy ^^;**

**N'uff said XD**

**Soooo, i know i know, Roxas and Sora were so close to doing it, and when are they going to do 'it'? right?**

**Well, the future my friends... the future! (In other words, soon... that is all i am going to say) Oh and things get heated in the next chapter ;D**

**So, chapter 9 is written out, and of course all I have to do is put on my big girl panties and type out the 5 pages like I have with every other chapter XD**

**yes, every chapter in FR3AKS has 5 pages. Every single one! (3 pages but only 2 are double sidded :D )**

**Disclaimer: I No Ownie the characters! That is all.**

**Comments are loved! **


	9. Chapter 9

FR3AKS ch.9

"You're ok with doing it?" Roxas assured, not wanting to go through with this then realize it was a huge mistake later on.

"I guess so… I mean, I want this too. I hate relying on others to save or rescue me all the time. I want to be independent, so of course." Sora replied with a smile, showing his sharp and deadly teeth. Roxas smiled back; his mind was ay ease a little knowing that he was not pressuring Sora through this.

"Alright then, let's go find Riku and-"

"Ready?" Both boys were startled by the new voice "Perfect timing, no?" Riku felt proud of himself for appearing just when they needed him.

"Ya ya , whatev; we're ready." Roxas scowled at the silverette.

"Ok, come with me then." Riku said and left the room with the vampire and werewolf following, hand-in-hand. The lab is where the procedure is taking place.

"Roxas, a-are you sure you want me to-"

"It's fine Sora. It's not like I don't bite you." Roxas winked and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Ya, but Rox…"

"Sora," the blonde stopped in front of the lab doors, "It'll be alright; I'll be alright. Just focus on the plan, ok Sora?" Roxas saw worry in the werewolf's deep blue eyes that he didn't like. The brunette nodded his head once, starring into the blonde's gorgeous eyes.

"Hey, are you lovebirds coming or do I have to wait?" Riku called from the white room. Roxas let out a frustrated sigh, letting his lover know that he was annoyed.

"Yeah we're coming." Roxas replied taking Sora's hand and leading him into the room. Riku told Roxas to sit on a chair to the side and the vampire did as he was told; but as for Sora, Riku put a blindfold on him, covered his ears with ears and his nostrils with earplugs and pieces of tissue. Sora was startled for a moment but thought it was necessary for their future plans so he went along with it.

All the while, Roxas looked at the silver haired male funny.

"Riku, what the he-"

"Don't worry. I knew Sora didn't want to bite you, so I took the liberty of devising a plan." Riku grabbed a small, clear bottle full of liquid from one of the glass cabinets, and walked to the vampire "Roll up your sleeve." He asked Roxas. The blonde narrowed his eyes but also rolled up said sleeve revealing pale skin under the black sleeve. Riku opened the bottle and placed one drop of the clear liquid on the cold, pulseless skin. It hit the blondes nose with a fouls stench.

"Aw, what is that?" the vampire winced and his eyes watered.

"It's a little formula I made to attract wolves and wolves alone. With this, Sora will not hesitate, therefore not putting you two in jeopardy." Riku told Roxas as Sora just stood there, off in his own world and hummed a tune.

"Now Roxas, it's going to hurt like hell when he bites you, but it's all for a good cause. Once I take the nose plugs out he's going to smell the aroma from the formula and follow it; there will be no use talking to him because he won't hear you, even if I do take the ear plugs out. He'll be a savage beast, alright?"

Roxas absorbed all of the information and looked at his love, seeing his sharp teeth. He was afraid for a moment but took a relaxing breath. "I'm ready." The dead boy said.

Riku walked to Sora and quickly removed the nose plugs from the werewolf's nose. Sora's humming died down slowly; smelling the air he followed the intoxicating scent. He walked to Roxas, who was watching his boyfriend carefully, and knelt down, beside his left leg; the same side the formula was on. The brunette barred his sharp teeth and bit into the vampire's cold, dead flesh, holding the attacked limb in his grasp.

Roxas' hands formed into fists, one resting on his leg and the other in Sora's warm hold.

Riku was right, it hurt like hell and the blonde vampire moaned and gasped in pain. The silverette undid the blindfold and whipped it away making Roxas' jaw drop. He has never seen Sora with…

…Red eyes…

…of bloodlust.

Sora was greedily sucking; funny how he knew to suck and not tear Roxas to shreds. Roxas thought part of Sora (the sane side) knew to keep some control of what he was doing, while the insane side continued to drink the cold, crimson liquid.

The werewolf's ears pricked up and were listening intently.

"Riku… how much does he need?" the dead blonde asked.

"However much he thinks he needs." Said male responded, eyes on the beast still drinking and slurping the vampire's blood. (Ironic, is it not?)

The crimson eyes of the werewolf looked up and straight into the blue ones of the blonde. The brunette stopped everything and just stared into Roxas' eyes. The vampire starred too; he felt his lovers heart beat faster. Sora moved his head away from the blonde's arm, still starring.

Around his mouth, and dripping down his chin was the vampire's blood. Roxas never knew Sora could look so sexy with red eyes and his face smeared with blood. Sora moved his head towards Roxas' as he attempted to stand.

They were lost in each other's eyes; Sora in the deep blue crystals of Roxas in the maroon orbs of Sora. Riku smirked, keeping a secret from the blonde and letting him find out for himself.

The brunettes stood and leaned down, pressing his blood covered lips onto the vampires. The vampire kissed back, feeling his own useless supply of blood run into his mouth and down his chin as well. This was somehow a turn of for the vampire as he and Sora opened their mouths to get a taste of the one they longed for. The red eyed beast grabbed the blondes and pulled him up to his feet. Roxas was in such a trance he completely forgot where he was and why he was there. Sora pulled the vampire into him, making their bloody kiss, deeper. The dead boy wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck, wanting more touch and friction.

'_Tine for the mating part of the procedure' _Riku thought to himself, watching the creatures touch, and kiss; ignoring the fact the teal eyed male was there.

Minutes later Roxas opened his eyes and was surprised to find them in the werewolf's bedroom. _'When did we… how did we…?_'Roxas thought to himself, shrugging it off he continued making out with Sora, feeling each other's fangs once again.

It was a little freaking for Roxas, tasting his own blood was something he never thought he would do. Sora had goosebumps from the vampire's cold hands, running his pale hands all over the werewolf's slim, slightly muscle-toned body.

Roxas unknowingly moved his head down and sunk his fangs into the brunette's flesh once again.

"Ooh Roxas…" Sora moaned as the blonde sucked blood from his neck. The vampire heard his name and ceased his actions, raising his head and looking at the werewolf's face. The brunette opened his eyes, this time only his left eye was red and his right eye was his natural blue; meaning that this procedure was almost complete.

Infatuated with each other, blood covered lips came together in a heated scene of curiousness. The blonde pushed the brunette down on the bed and became the dominant one of the two. Blood mixed with blood in an unstoppable setting of utter lust. The red liquid of both creatures was getting on the now red and white sheets of the werewolf's bedding, but who cared? Not Sora. All he cared about was making love to this sexy, blonde vampire on top of him with eyes of red.

With Roxas hovering over the brunette and kissing while moaning, the vampire thought that this could not get any better…

Until Sora did something completely out of the blue.

**Ally: Ya... i got nothing to say other than my hands are sweaty and my back still aches XD But with the help of Sprite and continuous scary movies and the will to type, i have posted yet another chapter of my FAVE FF written by moi XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters names, looks or personalities. All i own is... a dog...**

**WARNING! The next chapter will of course be you-know-what so just giving you a head-sup it will be rated R, and i can give you the the link to the other website that it's posted on. **

**Read on you yaoi lovers! :heart:**


	10. Chapter 10

FR3AKS Ch. 10

Roxas was caught completely off guard when Sora stopped their making out and rubbed his wolf tail on the forming bulge in the vampire's jeans and leaned up, biting into his lovers neck. Roxas' cold body shuddered and he moaned, wanting more of this pleasure. Eagerly, the blonde haired, now red eyed vampire took off his shirt, hastily.

The werewolf removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers and with a very mischievous look in his eyes.

The vampire's red eyes scanned the werewolf's body, licking his lips and fangs in sheer anticipation.

"What a sexy beast you are." Roxas purred to Sora who blushed and scowled at the blonde for stopping.

The brunette glanced at the vampire "Oh, bite me." He growled unhappily.

"Gladly." Roxas moved his head to Sora's neck and sunk his fangs into the smooth flesh. Sora gasped breathlessly,

"Nng… ROXAS!"

Elsewhere 

In a dark alley, two figures stood talking in the cold of the night, in an abandoned part of the city. The street light flickered, telling that its bulb was going out.

"How are you going to pull this off?" A brunette with a scar across his face yelled at the other, "What were you thinking?"

"He needs to know I'm not backing down. I WILL destroy him any way I can, Leon." A blonde figure stated, leaning against a brick wall.

"Well, what have you found out?" said man asked to the mystery creature.

"I know from my little spy~, he is with a werewolf and they are very close… maybe a little TOO close, perhaps…" revealing sharp and deadly fangs.

Leon caught on, "You wouldn't! Look, this whole idea is stupid Clo-"

"I know!" The vampire spat at his friend.

"So, how are you going to "exterminate" him?" Leon asked before sighing, giving into the vampire's will.

The schemed vampire looked up towards the night sky, gazing at the stars.

"You'll see; that's why I have eyes on the inside." He laughed devilishly as the street light blinked once more, and everything was dark.

Meanwhile

"God Roxas…" Sora moaned feeling his blood trickle down his pulsing neck. Roxas was fully aware that he did not like werewolf blood; it was dull and bland with no taste, but the blonde vampire didn't care. It was all about the pleasure; right here… right now.

Blood covered lips came roughly down on the werewolf's, who kissed back just as harshly, pulling his lover closer with his arms; pushing down on his cold back and head.

Both creatures thought adding blood into the mix was a complete turn on and was very arousing.

Roxas hovered over Sora, unzipping his own pants with a look on his face that the werewolf will never foget.

Sora's ear and tail came out without him realizing but it did not change anything, other than the vampire got more excited about what was to come and his face came down to kiss his companion once more. The blonde pulled Sora's boxers down and Sora helped by kicking them off of his legs. The brunette blushed but it felt good to be free of any restraints. Still in a lip lock, Roxas gently took hold of the werewolf's length and the embarrassed creature's breath hitched but continued kissing the blonde.

Roxas slowly moved his hand up and down his lover, moving the limb faster with every stroke. Roxas was getting harder with every kiss; ever suck of his blood; and every lustful moan.

The hottest part of this was Sora was still wearing his maroon collar.

The vampire was taken out of his trance when Sora panted, "Rox...as," he whispered into the blonde's ear, "Take… me." He pleaded ghosting his hand over the vampires flushed cheek, with a kind yet wicked smile.

The vampire returned the grin and pulled his pants down until they were completely off.

Sora licked his lips in anticipation but was cut short when the vampire slid two skilled fingers into the werewolf's ass and stretched them in a scissoring motion. 

"Ahhnnn… Roxas! Roxas… it h-hurts." Sora moaned more in pain than in pleasure. If this is how it was going to be, then the brunette would be against it.

"I know Sora, it'll get better; that I promise." Roxas cooed to ease his lover's tension and discomfort. Sora waited for the pain to die down a little and when it did, the bliss was trifling. The werewolf rocked his hips towards the intruding digits, fascinated at how they could burn his walls but at the same time feast his hormones to unlimited heights. Sexual tension vanished and was replaced with satisfaction between both tortured souls.

Roxas knew he hit his mark when his seduced victim clawed at the beds sheets while moaning the sex demon's name and rising his sweaty back off the bed in sweet ecstasy. The vampire's erect dick pulsed with want and arousal for the brunette before him. The blonde pulled his fingers out and licked them for show, earning a blush from Sora as a reward.

Yearning for release, Roxas crawled over Sora on all fours, smiling sweetly. Blue locked with red in an unquenchable storm of passion.

The red eyed vampire lowered his head, capturing quivering lips as their cocks rubbed together affecting both creatures; stifling moans aloud. With desire building, Roxas ripped his boxers away with one swift motion of his pale hand.

Two creatures now are now both exposed in their full glory, expecting this to be an experience which will not be forgotten.

Watching Sora shake in euphoria was the vampire's breaking point and he was devoured by his lust for the brunette. Roxas snaked his tongue inside Sora's wet and hot cave, tasting him once again. The brunette moaned, bringing his tongue out to play with the blonde's while wanting to be within the entity that the dead boy was. Claws of sharp scraped the skin, breaking the blood free of its never-ending course.

Roxas gathered up as much blood from his and the body under him, needing lubrication to take Sora's virgin ass. He lathered up his member with the red, tasty liquid and moaned as he worked himself. The vampire spread tanned legs and inserted himself in the blue eyed werewolf's puckered hole, and realized Sora was REALLY tight inside. The werewolf bit down on Roxas' lip in surprise, gasping sharply at being stretched beyond his own belief.

"Mmm… R-Rox! A-Ah!" Sora whimpered needing and wanting Roxas to move. The brunette's thin arms clung to the vampire whilst he implanted his sharp, wolf teeth into the blonde's pale neck harshly. Roxas gasped and rammed his hips forward, making Sora moan loudly and arch his back; bringing his chest up so that it collided with Roxas' toned torso.

Target acquired.

The vampire felt a pinching in his neck from the werewolf's canines, quite ironic beings how the vampire is usually the one to bite his or her "victim". Sora could feel strength surge through his body.

Roxas pulled put and slammed his dick back into the power thirsty wolf; who bucked his hips to meet the blonde's forceful movements. The werewolf could feel his companion hit something inside him that made the brunette feel more bliss than ever before.

"Hahhh… Uhnnn… Ro-Oh God! More!" Sora panted feeling his lover's blood all down his lips.

With nothing to lose, the blood craving vampire hungrily reattached his bleeding lips to Sora's blood soaked ones. The brunette panting increased exponentially and the creature's thrusting became violent for a few enjoyable minutes, until Sora had to release with a cry of ecstasy. His cum shot in jets and splattered itself on the vampire's ashen, upper torso. The orgasm high creature's nails retracted from the vampire's back as well.

Roxas smiled at his boyfriend's flushed face just as his walls flexed tightly around Roxas' dick, squeezing his seed inside Sora with a moan of pure pleasure.

Spent from the symptoms, the blonde fell to his side and Sora, who was still coming down from his high kissed his lover's cheek. "I love you." He said truthfully and softly with a cute smile.

Roxas nodded, rolling over closer to the werewolf, kissing Sora's lips multiple times. The blonde stared into the deep and alive eyes of his partner. His wolf tail and ears were still out and his brown, fluffy tail was wagging side to side, happy and content.

"I'm going to go wash up." Roxas said getting up from the bloody bed and walking to the side bathroom. He shut the door and ran the tap water, splashing some on his face and chest to get the blood and cum off. His pale hand reached for a cloth suddenly sensing that something was wrong. Quickly he grabbed the brown cloth and cleaned himself. His eyes spotted jeans and he swiftly put those on. He dashed out of the bathroom and glanced around, smelling a foreign scent and Sora missing.

**A/N: Yeah… Hot sex is hot D**

**Soooo? Are you all happy now, that Sora and Roxas have FINALLY! Done it? **

**I know I am ;)**

**But now Sora is missing! D:**

**Ohs Nos! .**

**Hee hee, gues you will have to wait and find out (sooner than later, Im sure we all hope ^^;) **


	11. Chapter 11

FR3AKS 

chapter 11

"Sora!" Roxas called checking under the bed, in the closet, all over for the absent werewolf. "God dammit, where the hell are you?" the panicked vampire shouted.

Not getting a response he began to worry even more, that the brunette was no longer in the mansion. He could not recognize his lovers scent, nor did he smell Sora at all. It's like his scent was vanquished. He looked over at the windows that covered his whole wall and noticed that a section of a window was broken and glass was shattered on the floor. The blonde's dead eyes widened when a thought came to him.

Sora had been kidnapped!

Roxas punched a wall out of anger, "Fuck!" he cursed out loud. The vampire sat on the bed and ran his hands through his golden hair, sighing heavily.

Who would do this? Why would anyone want to take Sora away from him?

Then a familiar yet distant scent passed through the vampire's nose. This smell belonged to none other than his older brother, a demon amongst the younger blonde's life.

Cloud.

The excuse of a vampire has hurt Roxas more than once in their long lives. After Roxas and Cloud were both taken away from life to live in Hell, Cloud vanished and was never heard from since; leaving the new born, Roxas, to go through Hell alone.

The blonde was afraid, alone, hurt, and confused when he was turned into a blood sucking demon. But no one knew that Cloud was the one who turned Roxas, right after the taller blonde was turned himself.

Little did Roxas expect, that he was going to die so soon and by his brother nonetheless. Cloud went out early one morning, leaving Roxas home alone, since their parents died 2 years before. Though the youngest blonde was 17, going on 18 he could take care of himself.

Cloud did not come home till almost midnight and when he did he tackled Roxas to the floor and bit him; sinking his sharp fangs into his baby brother's neck roughly. He remembered struggling against Cloud's hold, in pain and bleeding all over the floor. The older brother gave Roxas his tainted blood and after that the new born passed out, only to wake up 2 days later to a soulless body and Cloud, gone. He did not know what happened to him, until he passed by a lone female on the streets that the thirst overtook him and he killed her in an instant.

It was 100 years later that Roxas came to a mansion and lived there ever since. It was 100 years he spent roaming around alone, feasting on innocent victims for blood, in order to survive. They welcomed him into the brotherhood, amongst many others like him.

But little did the young vampire know, Cloud has been watching him for a long time; keeping in the darkness and out of sight, hiding in the shadows that had consumed him and his older brother.

Along the way Roxas met a nice girl. She had long brunette hair, and her beauty was astounding. She was an Elf and an excellent healer of many sorts. Aerith was her name, and she and Roxas fell in love. The innocent girl was a good soul and never did wrong in the world but Cloud's hate for Roxas made his younger brother want to suffer. Cloud kidnapped Aerith and killed her wondering how such a monster could love, and be loved in return.

From that time on, not only did the small vampire know his brother was still around, but he was afraid of him as well. He was scared that he would the same thing to Sora and he needed to find the werewolf soon.

Determined to put an end to his brother's cruelty, Roxas stood up and walked briskly over to his closet to dress and track down Sora.

Roxas knew he would get mucky and probably get a few scratches or bruises. So all he put on was a dark blue pair of blue jeans (since creature's needed to keep up with today's fashions) and a short sleeved gray shirt; not his favourite clothing in the world, but they would do for now. The blonde slipped into simple sneakers that were old and were wearing out from too much use.

Roxas thought about how Cloud would have known about Sora. They just got together, so who found out? And when? Only the creatures in the mansion would know or someone from FR3AKS.

It could be anyone!

The vampire sighed, frustrated and confused about everything. His heart may have stopped beating long ago, but his brain still functioned better than ever.

He decided to eliminate some faces, but where to start! Everyone was just as suspicious as the next guy.

Could this person be the same creature who shot Sora with the arrow?

Could they be going undercover?

Great, now Roxas had to be cautious of the whole mansion dwellers. Hell there could be 2 betrayers amongst them! But first Roxas had to find Sora, and fast for Cloud could do anything he wanted to the werewolf.

Scared and worried, the vampire took one last deep breath in and out before he put on his game face and walked towards the door. His cold hand grasped the handle, twisting it to the side and he pulled the wooden door open. The blonde would have stepped out into the hallway but his access was cut off by someone standing in the way. His soulless, blue eyes shot up to meet acidic, green eyes,

"Axel?"

"Yo." Greeted the warlock with a smirk.

"Can't talk now," the vampire said as he made a move to exit the room, but the tall red head set an arm against the door frame and leaned to the side, cutting Roxas off further.

The blonde frowned and looked up at his friend "Axel, move, I'm in a hurry."

Axel shook his head, being stubborn… or did he have something up his magic sleeve? Roxas huffed, getting really annoyed by Axel's behavior.

"Sora's been kidnapped, now move your skinny ass!" he asked again, only more angrily this time. He wanted, needed, must get out asap.

Axel narrowed his eyes slyly and grinned wider, "Well that's too bad~" he sang in a quiet voice. The vampire growled but before he could do anything, Axel walked into the room, starring at the short blonde with interest. This infuriated Roxas even further.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. The red head shrugged and pursed his lips while he did so. Roxas wanted to collide his fist into Axel so hard that by his own hands, he would disfigure the warlock's face. "Axel, I'm about this close," Roxas lifted his hand and pinched his thumb and index finger together, "-to losing my patience, so fucking move!"

Suddenly before the dead blonde knew it, Axel had pushed him into a wall and attached his lips to Roxas'. Alarmed, Roxas widened his eyes when his back hit the wall, but what really threw him off was the random hiss he had just received. Aggravated, the blonde raised his knee and it smashed into Axel, right between the legs, where the sun don't shine. The warlock immediately retreated from his previous position to attend to the hurt area on his body.

As soon as Axel had let go of Roxas, the fanged boy sprinted out of his room, getting as far away from the menacing red head as he could.

What just happened? Roxas' head was spinning with questions, yet again. Why would Axel do something like that? Was Axel in on what happened to Sora?

The blonde vampire never would have guessed that the warlock would do something so pointless and idiotic… pointless? Was it really?

Maybe that intrusion was just to buy time… but for what?

Roxas stopped running and leaned against a wall to collect himself. He ran through the thoughts again; he needed to find Sora, first and foremost.

He ran again, determined and set on locating Sora.

Roxas just hoped he wasn't too late.

**Ally: So, this was just a filler chapter I guess… I'm blocked with the plot. BUT I have ideas! I just need to figure out what to do with them XD , **

**Also I don't own any characters, this is disclaimer!**

**AND AXEL KISSED ROXAS! D:**

**Lol, thought I would ass a little akuroku in there just for fun ;)**

**I'm thinking of making the chapters longer, from 5 pages to 6. **

**And the next chapter will be on Sora's situation! OH BOY!**

**I is so EXCITED! Stay tuned, folks! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

FR3AKS

Ch.12

Sora smiled into the multiple kisses he received from his blonde lover, and when Roxas starred into his eyes, he could not help but smile wider. He was so happy that he and Roxas had just had sex, and now he knew that he was accepted and lover for who and what he was. His heart pounded against his rib cage and butterflies made themselves welcome in his stomach.

Thought when the vampire got out of the warm bed to clean himself up, the brunette missed his presence.

His blue yes watched the vampire leave and as soon as the door closed, Sora heard a crash come from the window. He looked over to see what had happened. As soon as he sat up to inspect, his eyes fell closed, his body fell back onto the messy bed and he was knocked out cold.

Cold. Trapped. Bare.

That's all Sora was feeling. The sound of dripping water filled his wolf ears, constantly.

_Drip Drip Drip_

The sound was soft, but to a sleeping werewolf, it was annoying and repetitive. His body felt heavy and he felt weak as he tried to move his body. It smelled horrible where he was, like mold and rotting corpses left to disintegrate. The wolf boy went to plug his nose to be rid of the smell but his hands disobeyed their orders. Sora moved them around, or tried to but they were bound by something cold and it dug into the bone known as his wrist.

Panicked, his eyes darted open and widened when he saw where he was. This was not home. The room he was in, it was huge! As his blue, terrified eyes looked around more, the walls were of sanded blocks. This place looked like an old, run down castle and Sora was in the ballroom. Some parts of the walls have crumbled into pieces of ruble on the hard floor, where Sora was bound. His hands were cuffed to the wall, since the metal restraints were bolted to the smelly, run down wall.

The room was lit by fire, mounded on the wall by posts.

Sora shuddered, the smell was getting to be too much for his sensitive nose, plus he was chilled to the bone with nothing covering his body but the chains around his wrists and the maroon collar around his neck.

Sora was terrified.

He wished Roxas was there, and to the brunette's dying hope, the vampire would barge through the wooden doors on the left. But… would he?

The werewolf gagged, the stench made him nauseated more and more. Panting, Sora bowed his head down and vomited on the already dirtied, hard floor. Some got on his feet but that was the least of his worries when he heard an unfriendly and deep voice,

"Couldn't keep it down, could you wolf-boy?"

Sora's head whipped up and his ears pointed towards the ceiling. His eyes widened and he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, as the figure with blonde, spiky hair walked into the room. The brunette's tail wagged slightly.

"Roxas?" he called.

The figure hissed and was in front of Sora in mere seconds; a hand grabbed onto the blood stained collar, making the wolf-boy gasp, "Don't you DARE mention that worthless, pestering brother of mine in front of me!" the blonde spat into his prisoner's face. His blood red eyes stared into Sora's teary ones.

"Brother?" Sora's shaky, quiet voice repeated.

The red eyed man smirked, showing large, sharp fangs on each side of his mouth and he let go of Sora, backing away from the brunette.

"Ha! Oh, Roxas never mentioned_ me_? Let alone a blood brother? Wow, I thought I was the heartless one." The man laughed cynically. Sora's ears dropped and his lips quivered in fear as the blonde demon sniffed the air "Too bad I despise wold blood, or you would be dead, small one."

"B-But Roxas-" Sora started but was cut off.

"Roxas! Is a weakling! After 300 years he still can't control his bloodlust."

Sora shook his head softly, and it barely moved at all "Who are you?" he asked the stranger sternly.

The blonde creature looked up, "I'm Cloud; the one who killed Roxas."

The werewolf's eyes widened once again before Cloud asked in return, "And you, wolf boy?" He crossed his pale, strong arms "Why does my brother take a strong liking to you?" he asked, curioiusly.

"I'm Sora… me and Roxas are in-"

"Love!" Cloud finished for the wolf boy. He chuckled "Vampire's cannot love So-ra. We are dead; our hearts are empty."

"NO!" Sora yelled, "Roxas is different! He loves me! And I love him!"

Cloud spat on the ground, spitting saliva at his feet at Sora's words "He's playing you!"  
The brunette's ears stayed down "But… he-"

"Has he told you?"

At this, Sora's head hung low. No… Roxas had never said it to him that he was aware of. When Sora confessed to the vampire, Roxas never said it back. The wolf's heart felt heavy now.

"To vampires, humans, along with any other creatures, are our toys. We lure innocent flesh into bed, use them to our liking and when we are done with them, we kill them." Cloud said coldly, grinning evilly.

Sora shook his head in disbelief. Roxas was… Roxas had drunk his blood before. The werewolf vividly remembers the blonde's blood driven eyes, and the way his fangs sunk into his skin. All emotion had been wiped off his face and eyes, during the times when Roxas went ALL out vampire on him.

Maybe Cloud was right… maybe Roxas was using him all along and that this love of theirs was artificial. Nothing but a pale ghost in the dark, deceiving and only whispers of nothing.

"All this time, dear Roxas was earning your trust. Hell, I believe I just saved your life, Sora." Cloud chimed, brushing his fingers and thumb over his chin.

Tears overflowed in the brunette's eyes and cascaded down his face. His hope had been broken and his heart had been played with and tricked. Sora was right in his mind. He really was alone in this cruel world.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked, his voice full of fear and anger, as he glared at the taller vampire.

Cloud shrugged, still smirking "If you say Roxas "Loves" you, then like a good little bitch, he'll come rescue you." He laughed again, "If he doesn't, your mine wold-boy." The vampire licked his sharper, deadlier pointed teeth. His blood red orbs looked Sora up and down before turning and walking out the door. A slam of the wooden doors followed and Sora was left alone; terrified and depressed. He could hear his captor's footsteps down the halls outside of this room; he could hear them getting quieter and farther away until they died down. Just how big was this place?

The exhausted brunette sighed heavily.

He was going to die there.

The pain in his chest was unbearable. It felt as if his whole world had ended, and Sora felt so empty inside. Everything… everything he loved, everything he dreamed… was a lie.

Why him? He had trusted Roxas so much!

The sting in his heart grew stronger, making him wince and gasp at the pain. That's when he realized, this was no emotional pain: it was physical.

Suddenly his whole body was in pain, from his feet to the ears on his head.

Had Cloud done something to him already? Did he know Roxas wouldn't come?

Sora's lungs felt like they were being crushed and he couldn't breathe that well.

As panicked as he was, this somehow felt like it was supposed to happen. The veins in his body bulged and the sweat poured from his forehead. The prisoner grunted, his nails grew thicker, pushing through the skin from where they began to show. The little muscled he had, swelled a little and he thought he was going crazy. It hurt. Everything made him hurt now. Any movement would cause a rippling pain to jab at his nerves. His heart had been shattered from his realization that Roxas did not love him.

He was for sure; he was going to die now.

Cloud was smirking while he walked down the halls this of this old, abandoned castle. From his point of view, Sora would be dead by morning. He doubted his little brother would rescue him or if he did, Cloud would be sure to end them both.

He hated the thought of love and caring for others but he loved to make others suffer and wallow in sadness.

He made his way down another hall, where a figure in a black cloak was waiting for him, leaning against the dusty wall with crossed arms.

"Ah, my spy! I must say, you did well with shooting Sora and tracking him for me." Cloud said stopping a few feet away from the hidden spy, who just stood there, a smirk spread across his smooth complexion.

"You bring news of Roxas?" Cloud asked the cloaked person.

"Yes. I do." The figure replied in a low tone, almost secretive. "After you came and kidnapped our prey, your little brother actually panicked. He was running through the halls, desperate for answers."

Cloud raised a blonde brow, intrigued that Roxas was so reactive to the kidnapping. The vampire grinned wider "Hmm, the little shit cares? Pfft! What a hoax!" he waved it off with his hand "And the pictures?" he asked.

The spy nodded "They should be within Roxas' grasp when I return to the mansion." The spy turned so his back was facing the vampire "And no one suspects anything of me." He added brushing a layered strand of pink hair from his face.

Cloud chuckled "Excellent." He was most pleased with his spy. He was quite the actor and deceiver. He had managed to fool everyone in the mansion, betray the werewolf by using a crossbow filled with dark magic he had stolen from Zexion, shot Sora with it so Cloud could track the brunette and make Roxas suffer more.

With that said, the spy vanished from Cloud's view just as Leon, his faithful companion, turned the corner carrying a bundle of clothes in his arms with a plate of raw meat balanced on top, "I never thought you could be so cold, Cloud." He said to the vamp.

Cloud only shrugged "At least I'm giving the wolf boy clothing." He stated, "When you are done that, we have matters to discuss." He told the older brunette before he too, disappeared into the darkness.

Leon sighed and continued walking down the hall to where their prisoner was being held.

And to the man, Sora seemed quite familiar to him, like he had seen the wolf boy somewhere before. In photographs, he was sure but he could not remember detail. Though Leon was just a simple man, and still young it's like he knew Sora. He felt connected to him  
He could never tell Cloud or the vampire would have his head. Still, Leon would have to look up where he had seen Sora before. His family history book was in his room and he would for sure take a look later.  
He entered the room where the werewolf was being held and found he was out cold. The man set the clothes on a big piece of wall that had fallen from one of the rows of columns beside the smaller brunette. A rush a curiosity made its way into his thoughts as he glanced at Sora, who looked like he needed a bath, but Leon would not dare.

So the brunette set the food in front of the werewolf and he backed away towards the door, closing it quietly behind him. Now he would do a little research to see just why Sora haunted his memories.

**Ally: Wow! 2 chapters up in 1 month! You must be really inspired Ally!**

**Well, No. It's the exact opposite. I'm depressed. I have been for a whole 2 weeks. **

**And like I always have, I take my emotions out on my writing, which helps me to focus on the plot and stuff more than my self-pity. Plus my body has enough scars and I don't need any more.**

**Whether this is a good thing or bad, at least I'm getting FR3AKS written, right? **

**Also this dear story is coming to an end. There may be 2-3 chapters left before I'm moving onto bigger and better stories; which deal more with real life, like drama, horror, suspense, life in general ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

FR3AKS

Ch. 13

Running, running, running.

Roxas ran through the mansion, knocking down vases, well detailed pictures hanging on the walls and bumping into random creatures on his way downstairs. He was running so fast, nothing was seen of him but a blur; a shadow in the light.

He halted at the top of the staircase and stood there. His nose caught scent of his brother again and a hint of… flowers?

"Roxas!"

The vampire whipped his head to the bottom of the stairs, where Naminé was standing in a T and simple jeans, looking desperately up at the dead blonde.

In the blink of an eye, Roxas was right in front of Naminé, who knew she would never get use to that.

"What is it, Naminé?" Roxas asked, "Sora has gone missing! I gotta go." He said so fast that the blonde girl had to take a few moments to think about what the vampire had just said.

"I know Roxas… There was something at the door for you… Come." Naminé took the taller blonde's cold hand and pulled him into the dining room, where Zexion, Axel, Riku, Kairi, Marlixia, Larxene and Demyx were all standing around a section of the long table in the center of the room.

Kairi looked up, seeing Roxas she patted Axel on the shoulder. The wizard glanced up as well, face blank of expression. Both red heads took a step back making everyone else raise their heads and step away from the table, following suit.

Roxas saw a brown cardboard box when the group dispersed. He walked slowly over to the dining room table where the box was, which was entitled to him; his name was written quite neatly on top of the mysterious box.

The vampire didn't see, but Marluxia had a wicked smirk spread across his face.

Suspicion and curiosity made Roxas open the box. Looking into it, the blonde's eyes widened. He reached in and pulled out a picture of black and white.

The picture was of Sora, cuffed and bound to the wall of a rundown place, and his body naked.

Kairi gasped silently, Naminé placed a hand over her mouth, Demyx widened his eyes, Axel cursed, Riku mumbled something incoherent, Zexion crossed his arms, larxene just stared and Marluxia chuckled quietly before he silently and cautiously backed away as so he wouldn't give himself away.

Roxas reached into the cardboard box again, pulling out more pictures of the werewolf, still naked and held against his will. The vampire narrowed his eyes, throwing the pictures in anger and they scattered about the group and floated down onto the wood floor. The dead blonde reached into the box, one more time and pulled our Sora's maroon collar.

Furious beyond all reason, Roxas turned to Naminé, "Where the hell did this come from?" He demanded, putting his hands on her shoulders tightly.

Naminé winced, closing her eyes as if she was about to get slapped in the face "Ah… M-Marly brought it in… he-he said i-it was on the door step." She informed him.

The vampire hissed and looked around for said man, but failed to spot him, "Where's Marly?"

Every creature looked around as well, mumbling about where he might have gone or why he did leave. Larxene randomly raised her hand above her head, with her green eyes closed and a slight smirk on her face; she pointed with her thumb in the direction behind her.

Axel felt a breeze of cold air and realized Roxas was no longer in the room with them. "Oh boy…" the warlock sighed, massaging the raindrop tattoos under his eyes.

Naminé wanted to be of help to her vampire friend so without further ado she followed him though she had no idea where they went. The blonde girl knew that wherever Marlixia was, so was Roxas.

Roxas had dashed out of the room, rushing after the pink haired menace. Anger boiled within him and he swore he would show the verdict no mercy; he swore it over his dead body.

He caught a whiff of Marly's scent as he turned a corner down the long hallway near the back of the mansion where few creatures roam.

Roxas knew Marluxia was going to make an escape, which ticked the vampire off more.

With a determined mind, the blonde dug deep within himself, calling to his inner vampire. Eyes closed, lost in thought. Concentrating. Harder… Harder… HARDER!

Blue eyes shot open, finding that everything was still. Did he make time stop?

No… Time can't stop. It's impossible…

Roxas walked down the hall… everything was so silent. Still. Calm.

But to his delight, his target was frozen in place. Marly looked like he wasn't moving at all. The dead boy walked a few more feet and turned on the spot. He was directly facing Marluxia, who was on his way to the back gates on his way out. But his exit would be cut short since Roxas was going to stop him.

Roxas bowed his head at Marluxia, his fangs barred, blonde locks hiding one of his hateful eyes from sight. He balled his hands into fists, glaring at the pink haired man in sheer disgust.

With ease, time started to flow normally again. Marluxia saw Roxas suddenly in front of him, making him gasp and stop dead in his tracks.

"H-How?" the taller male questioned, eyes wide in fear.

Roxas hissed at his prey, launching forward and taking Marluxia's shirt, pushing him into a nearby wall. "That's the least of your useless worries." He snapped. Marly felt his head slam against the wall behind him. Being attacked by a vampire was as scary as Hell itself.

"Where's Sora?" the vamp demanded in a loud and serious tone of voice.

Scared out of his mind, Marluxia gulped and answered without much hesitation, "Yo-your brother… Cloud has him."

Roxas' eyes narrowed further, "Where? Tell me or I'm the last person you'll ever see, dammit!"

Marly was literally staring Death in the face. "He… he's in the old castle… 68 miles west from here." The coward surrendered to the blonde.

The vampire scowled, "Pussy." He let go of the taller man's shirt, taking a step back. Marluxia let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

Before Marly could even blink, Roxas brought his arm into the air and with force, pushed it forward. He punched the pink haired man in the face, knocking him out cold and he fell to the floor in a heap.

The blonde vamp spit on the unconscious body hatefully but proudly. This was easier than he thought.

The blonde left Marly, bleeding and passed out on the floor as he strode back down the way he came, down the hall.

As he walked, he made a plan in his head. Find Sora, kill Cloud, and bring Sora home. Simple, or so the dead blonde thought.

A white cat appeared from around the corner, startling Roxas and making him hiss. The cat only tilted its head and blinked its blue eyes. Its fur was so brilliantly white, clean and shone in the light. A bright white light surrounded the feline; bright but it covered the cat and it changed shape. Ears disappeared along with the tail it possessed. It grew tall and slender into a girl.

Roxas smiled when he was looking Naminé in her bright blue eyes.

"You haven't shape shifted in a while."

The younger blonde smiled back, "Yeah well I never really had a reason to." She said taking a few steps toward the pale blonde boy. Her smile faded and she collected her silky blonde hair to one side. "I want to help you Roxas… any way I can…" her voice was soft but she meant what she said to her dead friend. Naminé looked up into soulless, blue eyes before saying, "Bite me."

Roxas frowned, "Nami, I-"

"I'm not asking you to… I want you to."

The vampire glanced at the shapeshifter's exposed neck, almost wanting to drool. Naminé was willingly allowing Roxas to drink her blood without struggle or argument.

"Alright, but I must warn you, I have no idea what'll happen to you afterwards. I usually kill those I feed off." The girl nodded, trusting the vampire completely. Roxas opened his mouth so his signature fangs were showing. The sight of the teeth made Naminé cringe but she breathed in and relaxed a little.

Roxas angled his head, licked his dry lips and gently pushed the girl into a wall before digging in. Naminé grasped onto Roxas' shirt just as she felt his fangs penetrate her skin. She grunted in pain, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes tight.

The vamp's teeth hurt a lot and she hoped this would end quickly.

Roxas was right; he always killed before, during or after he feeds on someone… unlucky.

The more Roxas sucked, the weaker Naminé felt her mind and body get. The vampire wrapped his arms around the shapreshifter's waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Ah… R-Roxas…" her skin faded to a paler colour and her vision began to blur. Dark rings circled her eyes as her grip on the blonde vampire's shirt loosened.

Roxas was intoxicated, like he always was when feeding. The whole world was dead to him until he thought he had enough and came out of his daze. He still didn't have control over stopping, hence why most of his victims died.

It wasn't until Naminé went limp in his arms, passed out from blood loss that he finally snapped out of it on his own for the first time. He lost track of time while losing himself in his friend's life source. Roxas took his fangs out of the fainted blonde, having enough for his taste. Reality finally kicked in and the dead blonde realized he was holding an unconscious shape shifter with incision marks on her neck; her heartbeat faint.

"Shit! Nami? Naminé?" the vampire called to his friend but failed to see her lively, bright blue eyes. What had he done?

"Roxas?"

The vampire looked up slowly to the sound of his name, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked looking at the position both creatures were in, in horror. Roxas was holding Naminé around her waist, her legs bent (supporting no weight), her body falling away from the vampire with bite marks on her neck. The red head rushed over to the blondes and knelt down as Roxas layed Naminé's head down on Kairi's lap.

"Roxas… what…?"

"She offered it to me! What was I supposed to do?" Roxas defended himself. The red head only rolled her eyes and looked at Naminé, moving blonde hair from the pale girls face.

She looked dead. Her skin was as pale as Roxas' but she still had life in her.

The vampire couldn't deal with this right now, "She'll be okay Kairi. Take care of her while I'm gone." He said turning on his heels and took off running down the corridor.

Kairi watched Roxas run off in despair, "Roxas, wait! Roxas!" the witch called after him, but no luck… no avail. He was gone and in a few moments, so would Naminé.

The recharged vampire had teleported himself outside somehow, as the sun started to hide behind trees and clouds collected thickly overhead.

He hoped with all his might, Sora was still alive and he was not too late.

Sora's eyes opened suddenly, in a panic. He sat up quickly, breath coming out shaky and struggled. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and used his other arm to keep himself up.

Hold on. He wasn't mounted to the wall anymore. How…?

He looked up to the wall to his right where he saw the broken cuffs; mangled and unable for any more usage.

Something caught his attention when he took a breath through his nose. He got onto his hands and knees to help him stand and stretched out. He raised his hands above his head and stretched, hearing bones crack from lack of use.

His eyes spotted a plate of raw meat sitting on a pile of clothes. Curious and hungry, he strode over to the piece of meat. Instincts took over and he grabbed the raw meat off the plate and devoured it like a wild animal. He greedily dug his sharp teeth into the tender food, not savouring any of it. Once he was done, he inspected the clothing, finding underwear, and khaki's. Since he was cold, he put on both pairs, liking how they made him warm almost instantly.

The werewolf decided, since he was free, he would roam this beat up, old place and look for an exit.

He was still heartbroken and depressed but the wolf boy wanted out of this Hell hole, a.s.a.p. Quietly, he walked over to the wooden door and took the handle into his hand. Sora was terrified of what awaited him beyond the door. He closed his eye and inhaled deeply, readying himself for anything. His wolf ears were pricked up and his tail at ease. Sora pulled the door open, hearing it squeak slightly whilst he popped his head out. When he saw that the coast was clear, he exited the musty room without regrets. The only sound he heard was the padding of his own feet on the stone floor.

The werewolf had NO idea what he was in for when he looked outside, towards the setting sun.

**AN: … I was typing this… when I can clearly… hear my dad… and his girlfriend… upstairs… *covers ears* I will never be able to look at them the same way… *shudders* OI Vey… MY MIND IS CORRUPTED! Pity me, reader… the things I do to please you guys… XD**

**Anyways, besides my self-help meeting right now, I'd say this story is coming together quite well X3**

**Marluxia deserves to get his ass kicked I think. But Sora is more important, right?**

**And I thought Naminé willingly giving her blood to Roxas, was a nice touch. Just because she is sweet and wanting to be as helpful as she can be :D**

**Though it's up to you to decide whether her helping out is a good thing, or bad, Muahahaha!**

**Reviews are loved! :D XOXOXOXOX**


	14. Chapter 14

FR3AKS

Ch. 14

Sora was lost. Even though he was a werewolf with increased senses, his sense of direction was hardly existent. He swore there were corners and stairs everywhere he looked. The brunette thought of possibilities to get out of this 19th century, old ass castle. He could climb up all the stairs till he got to the roof and jump?

….

… No. He wanted to escape, not die.

Sora could run and jump through a window?

'_Come on, you can do better than that Sora.'_ He thought to himself, practically slapping himself in the face.

Suddenly, his ears elevated and he stopped walking to listen. Footsteps echoed from the hallway around his next turn. Fists balled and his sharp teeth exposed, the wolf boy was ready to attack whomever was coming his way. Sora squinted his eerie wolf eyes and jumped out from around the corner, startling another brunette Sora had never layed eyes on.

The man dropped the books he was carrying in his arms. This stranger had a scar in the middle of his face and his eyes… they were all too familiar to the werewolf.

"Sora! H-How did you…?" the man questioned, bending down cautiously to attend his fallen research.

Sora growled, much like the wolf he was, before asking, "Who are you?" his brown ears tilted back.

The taller brunette collected his things and stood up looking Sora in the eyes. He then opened the top book to a page where he grabbed a picture out of its containment and handed it out to the werewolf.

Sora reached out and took the picture out of the stranger's hand. His jaw dropped when he saw the figures posing in the picture of colour.

"I'm Leon, Sora… your grandson."

Sora narrowed his eyes, looking away from the photo of him and his once called girlfriend, Tifa. "How did you get this picture?" he demanded angrily. "Me and Tifa went on this camping trip alone."

Leon watched Sora's confused face. "Tifa gave it to me… when I was little. I thought you looked familiar, so I looked up on my family history… She was so lonely when you went missing."

How could Sora believe what this man was saying? His mind was as confused as a fly in a wasps nest. "Wait…" the werewolf started, "You're my whatnow?"

Just how many years had passed since he was turned?

"I'm… good grief-okay I'm yours, and Tifa's grandson. After you went missing, Tifa lost everything but she still had something you gave her. A baby. She ignored her parents' wishes and this infant grew inside her. She kept the child because it was the only reminder that you ever existed. Yuna is the name of my mother; your daughter Sora." Leon noticed the confused look on the werewolf's face. "Look, Sora you've been missing for almost 100 years now. Tifa waited for you to come back since the day you left. I remember always watching her stare out the window, waiting for you to return to her. You never came… and her waiting was taken to her grave with her."

Sora dropped to his knees, distraught. Tifa… is dead? For how long? He knew he was gone for a long while but when he used large numbers to sum up his time it was always a figure of speech! But now he knew. He looked at the back of the picture that was still in his hand, Tifa's writing as clear as day: Tifa & Sora, April, 2008.

"So… that means…" Sora stopped not wanting to continue his thoughts.

"Yes. Right now it's November of 2108. 2008 was the year you disappeared. Tifa's been dead for 27 years…" Leon looked at the floor and swallowed some saliva, hard. "Sora… why did you never return to her?" the taller brunette asked but the older brunette was lost in thought. It took him a few moments to find words as he stood up from the dirtied ground.

"I… I thought… she didn't want someone who was half wolf. You don't understand, Leon. I couldn't go back! Not like this! Who could EVER love me?" Sora cried into the air. His hands balled into fists, crumpling the photo in his hand. "I was rejected because of what I did! How could I have gone back, when the whole town detested me?" Sora huffed. He has a grandson standing in front of him… He has a daughter… Tifa is dead… the colour drained form the werewolf's face and Leon became concerned.

"Hey… you ok?"

Sora sighed, running his free hand through his matted, brown hair. He chuckled nervously, "I just…" he closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears. "Everything I know and have loved… has turned out to be a lie. All of it… What's to say my whole existence is a lie?" he dropped his shoulders, not expecting Leon to understand. The poor brunette's mind was jumbled and beyond comprehension. He had so many questions swimming in his head for Leon to answer.

"Leon… is Yuna still alive?"

Said man nodded "Yes but you cannot stay here much longer! If Cloud finds out you've escaped… You must leave. We can rendezvous at the old ruins, 3 days from tonight." Leon said walking forward but stopped beside Sora, "I can take you to your daughter as well." He got the werewolf's full attention. "To get out of here, you turn this corner and keep walking till you come to a long ass hallway on your left. Take that and you're free… Good luck grandfather." With that said Leon walked on down the castle's corridors till his footsteps disappeared behind Sora.

Sora was looking forward to their meet up, though he felt old when Leon called him "grandfather".

He continued walking down the hallway, keeping an ever so watchful eye out for the hall that Leon told him would lead to the exit. Sora was more than ready to ditch this place and go back home to his comfy bed. His fuzzy brown tail wagged as he walked with a smile in his face.

A sharp pain in his head caught him off guard; he slumped against the nearest wall, gasping to catch his breath. The werewolf felt winded, like he had just run a 5 kilometre marathon.

What was happening to him?

Is this befalling him because he had drank blood from a vampire?

Was his body more agile and superior?

He needed to get to Riku for answers to yet more questions he had.

Not a few more moments of walking, Sora came to a very long corridor. He sighed at the sight of how long his still had to go yet before he was home free, but he knew his moment of freedom would be acquired shortly. As he leaned against the wall, for support since he still felt winded, he felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders until something unexpected happened to him:

"Sora!"

Roxas had found him.

The brunette turned around, eye wide, "Roxas…?"

Kairi held Naminé close to her body, trying to share her body heat to keep the blonde warm but the shape shifter was so cold; almost like ice. The witch was terrified and worried that Naminé would-

"Kairi!"

Said girl looked up to see Riku, dashing over towards her and the unconscious blonde, who was still bleeding from the bite marks Roxas had left on her.

"What happened?" the silver haired man asked, kneeling beside the females.

"I'll tell you later, Riku. Right now, Naminé needs medical attention. Now!"

Riku nodded sternly, picking up Naminé bridal style. Her head flopped back as her limbs dangled in the air. Riku shivered when his forearm touched her exposed arms. She was frozen. "Good God, she looks terrible." He stated as Kairi got up from the floor. She pushed the tall male and huffed at him.

"Let's go!"

Riku made sure he had a gold hold on the blonde in his arms before he carried her down the hall, heading for the room the creatures of this mansion call the infirmary.

Axel stepped out of the kitchen leisurely, almost getting ran over and flattened by a determined and running Riku. The warlock's eyes widened when he got a glimpse of the state of Naminé in the weapon's specialist's arms. He dropped his coffee cup on the floor, making it shatter into pieces and followed Kairi and Riku. "What happened to Naminé?" Axel asked, running beside Kairi. The green eyed red head got more than worried when the shorter red head didn't answer him.

The trio and the dying blonde made it to the infirmary. The room was 30x60, contained 8 beds; 4 on each wall. A cabinet full of drugs, medication, pills and other viles of unknown substances. Riku set Naminé down on the closest bed to the door, and covered the girl with multitudes of blankets to keep the victim of a vampire, warm. The males put cleaned up the blonde's bleeding neck, since she was still bleeding and getting the pillow covered in red liquid. Axel placed a gauze over her neck to stop the bleeding.

"Kairi, what the Hell happened?" Axel demanded, checking Naminé's pulse, which was very faint. Riku hooked the injured blonde up to a heart monitor, wanting to know the same thing as Axel.

Kairi was close to tears; you could see her blue eyes shine with extra moisture, "Roxas." Was all she had to say. Axel and Riku stopped what they were doing, looking at Kairi in disbelief. Why would Roxas do that to Naminé?

Zexion came out of nowhere, sliding into the door and almost falling but he caught himself. He looked at the body on the bed, staring at Naminé in disarray. Her skin was too pale for her complexion, her eyes closed and surrounded by dark circles. Zexion spotted the bandage on her neck, and he knew right away who the persecutor and Riku were looking at the chrome haired man, sadly. Zexion looked for words to say, "… how is she?"

Kairi's eyes were hidden by her hair because she was looking at the floor, hands clenched into tight fists.

Axel sighed, scratching the back of his head and looking off to the side, "We… could use your expertise."

The short male nodded, stepping on the poorly tiled floor, walking over to the shape shifter on the bed. He raised his hand above the motionless body, scanning her for any flaws within from what cannot be recognized on the outside.

"Well this is certainly odd." Zexy stated.

"What?" Kairi asked, and was next to Naminé in seconds.

"There's nothing detectable in her bloodstream; all her vital organs are unharmed. Nothing explains her current situation. She shouldn't be like this from just loss of blood… it's unexplainable."

Kairi's eyes fell on Naminé whilst the red head took the blonde's cold hand into hers, "Nami…"

Zexion sighed and stepped back from the bed, stepping beside Axel to whisper some sorts of knowledge. Riku was looking for a blood bag to give Naminé more blood to help her recover in one of the freezers.

The heart monitor flat lined (not that it was showing anything good anyway) and Naminé's head fell to the side as she breathed her last breath.

"Kairi gasped, "No!"

Axel leaped to the bed, getting an oxygen mask for the shape shifter, attempting to give Naminé air. The warlock casted a spell from memory, to revive that which has stopped but it didn't work. Axel then tried CPR, ripping open Naminé's shirt and putting his hands on her chest and pushed 3 times repeatedly. "Come on Naminé! Breathe dammit!" Axel yelled, continuing his revival technique.

Zexion approached Axel, placing his hand on the warlock's shoulder, "Axel…" He was ignored.

"Axel, stop."

Kairi had hope in Axel, but when she kept hearing the long ring of the monitor, she knew it was too late.

"AXEL! Stop it! It's futile, she's gone!" Zexion yelled. The red headed warlock shook his head, panting from giving away his oxygen to something pointless. His green eyes stared at the blonde on the bed, retreating a few feet away from her. Zexion removed the mask from their friend's face and set it beside her head.

Kairi fell to her knees beside the bed, tears falling down her face, "No… oh Nami…" she sobbed holding on tightly to a lifeless body. Riku walked over to Kairi, and dropped his head in sadness.

Naminé is dead.

**Ally: GASP! Yet more cliffhingers! I know… I'm cruel!**

**Poor Naminé and Sora. They have no luck whatsoever, do they? Well… Sora does anyways ;D  
Though the next chapter he and Roxas get into… they talk… So you will want to have a look at that when the 15****th**** chapter is up. Trust me, shits getting real.**

**So, our shape shifter has a little crush on Roxas, did you know that? This is why she offered her blood… er demanded him to drink from her. Was it worth the risk?**

**You tell me :3**

**And yes… Sora had a grandson… weird cause Leon (in this story) is 38 and Sora is 117, but stuck in a 17 year olds body( I DID THE MATH). See, my version of werewolf's is they are like vampires in the field of living for a long time. And Sora can only be killed by a silver bullet or if someone blew up the moon. OOPS, HINT ;p  
And about the full moon thing? Yes, Sora does change when there is a full moon but he is sane. Unlike last time he turned and he almost killed Roxas, because of the black magic. And if you are wondering if he will turn again, you just gotta keep reading to find out.**

**Reviews are loved! *heart***

**(I'll also give you a little "sneak-peek" for chapter 15. Naminé is dead. That is all ;) See if you can figure that out :P)**


	15. Chapter 15

FR3AKS

CH 15

**This chapter is dedicated to soroku93! X3 Don't ask questions, just deal with it.**

**Enjoy!**

"Roxas! What… H-How did you find me?" Sora asked staring at Roxas in disbelief. Why hadn't Sora recognized his scent earlier? How odd…

"Luck I guess?" the vampire shrugged not really caring how he found Sora, he was just glad he did. "Come on Sora, let's go home." The blonde took a couple steps over towards the brunette, but as soon as Sora saw the blonde move, the werewolf backed away just as far as Roxas had stepped; still leaning on the wall.

Roxas gave Sora a confused look.

"I don't need your help." The werewolf practically spat. Not understanding, the vampire tried his luck and took another step.

"Sora, wha-"

"Don't fucking come near me!" Sora yelled, not believing those words came out of his mouth; but he was so angry at Roxas. His heart ached and he felt betrayed.

Roxas frowned, "What's gotten into you?" he asked wanting to take another step, but Sora was acting quite strange and not himself at all.

Sora chuckled hysterically for a minute, "Don't you DARE say you care about Me." his features changed as he scowled at the blonde.

The blonde felt his jaw want to drop, "But Sora, I do!" Roxas couldn't believe they were having this argument.

Sora shook his head, "Bullshit! You can't fool me! You have hurt this wolf for the last time, Roxas."

The vampire was beyond confused. He had no clue what Sora was talking about, "Sora, come on. Stop being like this!"

"I will not! You broke my heart and you lied to me! You're dead to me!" the brunette yelled angrily. If Roxas had a heart, it would have broken.

"Sora! I have no idea what you are talking about! Please… just talk to me… come back with me." Roxas said just wanting to know what the werewolf was going on about. To hold him again and feel his warm skin on his dead flesh, and hear his heart beat; feel it against his chest.

"No! I don't want to talk to you, whore." The wolf boy said coldly and with no heart.

Roxas felt something inside him tear. His eyes widened and his mouth clamped shut. Roxas could see anger, hate, distress and pain in the brunette's eyes.

This was not Sora.

"What did Cloud do to you?" the blonde vampire asked a little gentler.

"He made me realize I can't trust anyone! Especially you! How could you use my body like that? Huh? To use it for your own pleasure then "dispose" of me? Without considering me at all? What about MY feelings? I gave you attention! Hell, I loved you! I gave you my love but for what? To get shut out and left alone again? No! I'm done, Roxas! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Sora let it all out, tears falling down his face and crashing onto the stone floor. The brunette turned away from the vampire; he did not want to look at the blood sucker anymore.

With a calmer voice, Sora spoke again, "Vampires are dead. They have nothing to live for except to drink blood of victims and take away virginities. After that, they just leave! Kill whomever they want and move on to someone else." Though his voice was quiet, it was laced with cruelty to the vampire.

Roxas was at a complete loss for words… Is this what Sora got from their relationship? He narrowed his soulless eyes and bent his hands into fists. He didn't want to have this argument with Sora, though Roxas had told him how he felt a while ago. He desired most to slaughter his brother and take out his range on ripping him limb from limb. With a hiss, Roxas started walking down the hall until he vanished into darkness.

Sora covered his mouth and bawled into his hands. He felt used and like Roxas didn't need him to be happy or to go on with his long life. No one else has ever given Sora the attention that Roxas had given him. He adored the absorption the blonde was giving him for a while and he willingly gave Roxas his innocence. He didn't know which blonde was telling the truth, which made him cry harder and he fell to his knees. He rested his cold back onto the wall behind him; he's never cried this hard… not since the night he met Yuffie. The thought of the black wolf made Sora sigh for he missed her greatly and out of frustration he yelled out a threat to God.

As he cowered in the vacant hall, he thought what will he do with his life now?"

His angry steps echoed through the hallways of this empty, abandoned castle. Roxas was beyond pissed off. Cloud probably knew he was there already, but the tortured being that is Roxas, didn't care. His nails broke into the skin of his palm from him squeezing them too tightly.

Where would he find the menacing Cloud? Roxas would scale every wall; tear down every tree and city to find his sibling.

"CLOOOOOOUUD!" Roxas yelled, at the top of his lungs, into the empty halls of the stone castle.

A demonic, low and haunting chuckle came from the never ending darkness.

A growl of anger emitted from the vampire's vocals before he sprinted from where he was standing to find his older brother. Roxas whipped his head side-to-side looking for Cloud so he could punch the dangerous vampire's face in.

Looking! Looking! Looking! The vampire was tired of "looking" for people; looking for things; looking to find; looking for… his reason to exist.

It's never really occurred to him before what his reason for being there was. An empty, awful feeling poked at his mind. What was his purpose? Why go on when you have no life?

Without warning Roxas was thrown to a wall, his back and head slamming hard into the stone, he gritted his teeth on impact and crashed down onto the cold, wet, stone floor with a thud. He became a little disoriented abd had blurry vision for a few blinks.

Cloud emerged from the darkness, "Well, well, well! You came after all! Here to "slay the dragon and rescue the damsel in distress" are you, brother?" Cloud's voice slithered like a snake, fangs enticed with poison.

Roxas stumbled to his feet, his try at producing ragged, angry breaths before he asked in a rage, "What did you do to Sora?"

Cloud crossed his arms, "I told him the truth." He sneered.

Roxas clenched his teeth, "What truth."

The older vampire vanished from whence he was standing, and re-appeared right beside Roxas and punched the smaller blonde in the chest. The younger of the two fell to his knees, grasping his shirt in pain.

"The truth about how vampires are nothing but killers, Roxas."

Roxas hissed though showing teeth, "Screw you." The younger blonde dashed from his position, tackling Cloud to the ground, successfully. He wrapped his hands around his brother's neck, scratching at Cloud's skin with his long nails.

Cloud's red eyes staring right into Roxas' blue ones of hate and deception. Roxas had the older vampire pinned under him, until Cloud's fist came up and met his brother's face and the younger vampire was knocked off Cloud. Roxas quickly collected himself and got to his feet after rolling away from his enemy.

"What are you doing Roxas?" Cloud asked his sibling after getting to his feet as well and extended his arms in question.

"I'm killing you, Cloud." Roxas growled, "So hi to mom and dad for me." He said cracking his knuckles and narrowing his eyes in disgust. He despised he was brothers with this monster, and will end him.

Cloud burst out laughing like a maniac, "Oh Roxas, you forget: We're BOTH going to Hell." The tall blonde smirked and crouched, getting ready for battle.

"You before me." Roxas stated a matter-of-factly, before their eyes ignited a storm of pure hate and revenge. Roxas was going to enjoy this.

Kairi sighed heavily, as she carried the half full laundry basket down the hall. Her eyes hurt and were still wet from crying for the past 2 hours. She lost her best friend, her "long lost sister" and she couldn't stop sniffling or wiping her red, puffy eyes of her tears.

To take her mind off her friend's recent death, she was doing something not-so-simple and a hard working chore, like the mansion's laundry. It was nothing easy, since the estate was so large, one floor of dirty laundry would take 4 days, tops.

The witch just wanted to busy herself… her and Naminé use to do this all the time, and the sudden memories made her heart sink. She sighed again, not noticing she was passing the infirmary. Kairi looked up into the room and stopped, just to gaze and think.

She glanced at the bed where Naminé was and gasped. The laundry basket fell out of her grasp, landing on the floor making the materials and sheets fall out of the basket and Kairi backed up into a wall, alarmed. Her blue eyes did not look at a dead body on the bloody bed because there was no body to look upon.

Naminé was missing and no one was around. Sure she was now "assumed" dead but her body wasn't where the group had left her. And to Kairi's dismay, there was a bloody patch on the floor that had been on Naminé's neck. Kairi brought her shaking hand to her quivering lip, eyes wide, "Oh no…"

**Ally: Wow, a lot of shi… stuff has gone down this chapter, hasn't it? Like, I wanted to make Sora feel like I have. Alone, used, scared, like he can't trust anyone, heart-broken and downright depressed. Poor Sora, right? Yeah, I know… a werewolf has it rough, especially cause Sora is the only werewolf around where he lives (that YOU know of –evil face-) *ahem* and Sora has emptied all his hate and all his emotions out on Roxas, who was like "O.o" the whole time Sora was talking XD **

**Don't get me wrong! I'm in LOVE with this couple, ut you will see what shall happen later on, tee hee -insert cackle here- I just want you watched and/or readers to know how Sora felt cause, he's in love with Roxas. Still is, even if he did say he hated the vampire and all those cruel things. He didn't know how to handle the situation so he rambled I guess.**

**And Cloud vs. Roxas? OMG! PEOPLE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WANT TO MISS THIS! **

**The final showdown of rivals and brothers! Oh gods how will this go down? Oh and my version of vampire's: THEY DON'T BLEED! Because Roxy and Cloud have been dead for over 300 years, their heart is no longer reproducing blood, nor are their lungs working. They are dead, and nothing works therefore no blood. Glad I cleared that up X3**

**And I know most of you are thinking "Roxas is going to win, and he and Sora will live happily ever after" and all that jazz. -.- I will not stop you from thinking this, but you will just have to wait till the next chapter ;)**

**Also, Naminé is MIA! OH-HO! THE DRAMA OF IT ALL! I'll tell you ahead of time and say Naminé is dead… oh wait… you knew that already, didn't you? ^^; I guess I can tell you that (If you have not already guessed) She is one pissed off girl because Roxas took off like that on her. Cower in fear!**

**One more thing: I have not yet written the remaining plan, but I DO have a plan, so I don't know how many chapters there are left. I'm thinking 2, or the last chapter will be long.**

**Reviews= Love!**


	16. Chapter 16

Rokuso FR3AKS ch. 16  
This chapter is dedicated to Wolfy258 on DA. She has faved basically all of my fanfictions therefore I'm dedicating this to her :D And also cause she is my #1 fan~

Sora didn't know how long he was sitting in the hallway for. His misery and sadness fell from his eyes like raindrops from clouds, down his cheeks and onto the floor.

What was he to do now? He felt horrid for saying all those awful things to Roxas , but everything he said was true.

"_Should I go after him?" _ Sora asked himself, using his wrists to wipe his tears off his cheeks and eyes. Of course he was still heartbroken and hurt but something occurred to him; Cloud kidnapped HIM. Why should his lover-… Why should Roxas defend him? Sora was strong enough, since the werewolf broke free of metal cuffs that were bolted to the wall. Riku no longer mattered; Sora had to do something now.

The wolf boy stood up, not caring to dust himself off since he was bound to get dirty again. The sun had gone down, leaving only the lanterns and scattered torches hanging on the walls, burning with flames of red and orange.

He sniffed the air, finding his sense of smell to be even more accurate than ever before. Sora caught scent of Roxas and on instinct the brunette morphed into a brown wolf and took down the hall knowing wherever Cloud was, so was Roxas.

Marluxia strode down a hallway in the old, abandoned castle, smirking to himself. "Oh what fun this is!" he sighed and clapped his hands together in joy. If things go according to plan, and Cloud executes Roxas, then nothing will stop the older vampire from further killing or murdering innocent humans and creatures and turning them into vamps. Marly was certain Cloud would reward him in some way for doing "good deeds" and maybe Cloud would let the pink haired man rule beside him.

He was so wrapped up in his glee that Marluxia didn't notice glowing red eyes in the darkness of the castle, watching him like he was dinner. Those same eyes had followed him since he left the mansion with a broken nose.

A scurrying sound brought the oblivious pinkette out of his daydreaming and he looked around, frantically.

"Hello? Cloud, is that you?"

Silence-

Suspicious and a little frightened, Marluxia turned his whole body to the darkness where the noise had come from before…

Which was the wrong move.

Something jumped on him from behind, latching its legs around his torso and choking him with incredible force. The pink haired man struggled to break free but his struggle was futile as his neck was ripped apart by something small and sharp, much like nails or claws.

Blood poured from the multiple wounds slashed across Marluxia's neck, seeping down his chest and out his mouth.

Whoever or whatever had attacked him from behind, jumped off, causing the pink haired man's balance to fail and he fell to the cold stone floor, hard.

Frightened beyond belief, Marly attempted to get up and run for it but the man couldn't find his footing. He was crawling on his stomach, leaving a smeared trail of blood on the floor. He couldn't breathe which made eyes widen; half in shock and half in fear. Footsteps followed beside him and the presence f another figure stood tall and still.

Marluxia felt his weakening body be kicked over by this… unknown thing. His vision started to falter but he could still see shapes and colours. Through the blurriness he was able to make out his attacker since the figure was standing right above him. Confusion and betrayal poked at his emotions like a needle.

Marly was able to speak one last word before his soul passed on, and the name slid off his tongue in a quiet and questionable tone, "N…Namine?"

Her red eyes narrowed as she leaned down beside the wounded and dying body in front of her. The smell of blood was overwhelming for her and without the blink of an eye she began to suck the remaining life out of Marluxia.

Roxas did his best to cause some damage to Cloud but the vampire refused to even flinch at his attacks. Neither blonde had grown tired at all, just frustrated that they couldn't harm his sibling.

The younger vampire's nails were full of Cloud's skin, but there was no permanent damage to what his blue eyes saw.

The older brother snickered, "Giving up, brother?"

"You wish!" Roxas sneered, vanishing from the spot where he was standing and reappeared from behind Cloud and kicked the taller vampire's back, causing the bewildered blonde to fall forward. Cloud stumbled onto the floor but rolled on the stone flooring, away from Roxas and sprang to his feet, hissing.

"Tell me Roxas, did you actually think this through?" Cloud asked, "I mean did it occur to you that we are both dead?"

"I know that, idiot!" Roxas shot back, but really he didn't think he would actually make it this far. He thought he would have finished Cloud off by now in some way and safely had Sora back in his arms… Remembering how the werewolf had yelled at him in a way Roxas would never forget. The vampire's hand flinched and turned into a fist in anger; he didn't care how, he just wanted to beat the Hell out of something and Cloud was the perfect prey. "I know I'm going to do it thought…" the shorter Vampire mumbled, "For me and Sora."

A smirk rippled across Cloud's face and he provoked his younger brother further, "Then do it Roxas! Do it! Tear me to fucking shreds!" he yelled at Roxas who barred his fangs and sprinted over to his brother in a fit of rage.

The enraged blonde tackled his brother into a wall, digging his sharp fingernails into Cloud's torso, which he broke the skin and muscle. His hand sunk into what use to be Cloud's stomach, feeling the blood of his brother's victim's seeped out and covered his hand in red.

The tall vampire hissed, trying to pry his little brother off of him, but Roxas hand remained where it was. "Get off of me!" Cloud yelled, bringing his arm up into the air to attack his brother.

Suddenly, Roxas saw nothing but red and it felt like his whole world had stopped…

Sora hated that he was running deeper into the castle he most desperately wanted out of. The place creeped him out to no end, with all the stairs, and sudden noises that came out of nowhere. So many dark places, too many rooms to count, where did it end? Thought the wolf would have liked to see the castle in its golden days, when it was full of people, maids, butlers all going about their business. Sora was getting lost in thought, smiling to himself.

The wolf's nose picked up the faint scent of blood, catching his attention like lightening. Curious, Sora followed the stale scent, mouth ajar, ears pricked up and the bottom of his paws hitting the floor as he ran, making clicking sounds.

The brunette stopped running upon seeing puddles and smears of blood on the ground. The wold bowed his head and sniffed a few inches from the ground to ensue the familiar scent that lay wet and fresh in front of him.

Sora looked up, staring at a motionless body in the middle of the floor.

The wold cocked his head to the side, examining the corpse laying face up on the ground.

Wait a minute, this scent… Sora knew it all too well!

Marluxia!

What happened to him?

The confused Sora walked closer to the body, timidly, ears folded back and eerie eyes looking over what use to be Marluxia. The werewolf's tail dropped and folded itself between his hind legs and he whined when his eyes planted themselves on the pink haired man's slashed neck. His mouth lay open, his eyes, blank but horror struck and his skin was very white, and it looked like someone had sucked all of his body fluids clean out of him; dried up like a rasin.

Shocked at what could have done this to Marly, Sora backed up until his nose caught yet another familiar scent. He raised his head, sniffing the air. His brown ears pointed up and the brown wolf took off running down the corridor towards the curious smell.

He hoped with all his might whatever was ahead, was friendsly enough to help him in his situation… though the picture of Marluxia's torn up neck made him worry, since whatever killed him was still in the castle.

Sora pictured a demon with huge fangs, no heart, a being of pure evil that forever loomed in darkness. He feared and pictured Death himself.

And what was to come…

Cloud had been thrown to the ceiling, by Roxas, breaking the weary stone and it too came crumbling down behind Cloud.

Roxas' eyes glowed a haunting, blood red. His fangs were barred and his fingers curled, ready to strike. There was nothing but rage and furry in his soulless pupils. He was lost to the vampire inside him.

Cloud, astonished as he was, lay stomach down on the stone floor. He wondered where his younger brothers sudden strength came from until it hit him. He smirked wickedly, "Overcome with the lust to kill," he chimed, "Tsk Tsk Roxas, and here I thought you were strong willed enough to quarrel against the darkness inside you, but I was proven wrong."

The shorter blonde only hissed through his teeth and advanced towards Cloud again, but the older vampire was suddenly thrown across the room with such a speed and force, Cloud had no idea what had happened!

Roxas stopped in his tracks when his brother was no longer in front of him. His bloody eyes darted to his right where Cloud was thrown so swiftly. His eyebrows moved apart, confused as to what had occurred?

"Why do I keep getting thrown about like a fucking rag doll?" Cloud yelled angrily, getting up from the ground, once again. The vampire's eyes met strange ones; a girl? A newborn at that.

Roxas glanced to where his older brother's gaze was set, and he frowned upon seeing Naminé. Her eyes were no longer sweet and blue but blood red like his; they also held no soul, her once beautiful complexion was now a pale and ghostly colour. Naminé`s blonde hair had lost its shine. Her body, made no noise… no heartbeat either. She had been turned.

The blonde girl had blood smeared over her lips and cheeks; signs she had already fed upon some unlucky soul. She was still wearing the clothes from whence Roxas had bitten her; blue jeans and a blood stained white T-shirt.

Cloud turned his head to Roxas, furious, "A newborn? You turned this girl? How the Hell did you figure that out?" he asked Roxas, who only sneered at Coud, still lost in darkness.

Though Naminé wasn't attacking him so she must have recognized him… somehow.

Cloud cried out in anger, and sprinted to Roxas, where he scratched his younger brothers shoulder, peeling the old skin clean off.

Naminé stepped in, leaping and latching onto the tall blonde's torso; Her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. She attempted to scratch his eye out as Cloud stumbled when suddenly jumped.

Roxas became even more enraged and he knitted his eyebrows together, narrowing his eyes as well. He heard something behind him and in defence, his body turned 180 degrees. He yelled as his nails broke the skin of the figure whilst his hand was completely submerged into this beings abdomen. Roxas saw blood pour from the wound and he caught its aroma. The vampire's eyes widened at the familiar scent, his head up to stare into surprised, wide deep blue eyes.

Sora spit up blood from his mouth and he looked down at his abdomen. He looked back up at Roxas, lips quivering, "R-Rox…as-" his spit out blood and it fell down his chin, dripping onto his chest and on Roxas' hand.

Said vampire's iris' turned back into blue, and his face softened when he realized what he had just done. "Sora…" the blonde whispered before removing his hand in a swift motion. The scent of blood filled the air within seconds, making Roxas' nose burn with the sickening scent of wolf blood.

The brunette's body rocked back and forward and he cupped his wound, covering his hand in his own liquid; his eyes rolled back as his legs bent under him, causing him to fall.

"No!" Roxas caught the werewolf's body before it could do so, sitting on his knees and holding Sora under his back to keep him up off the cold ground.

The brunette grunted in pain, eyes still closed. The blonde vampire had cut clean into one of Sora's vital organs, causing him to lose blood quickly and become whiter.

Roxas had no words… he couldn't believe he hurt the only person in his dead state that saw through his bad parts, yet still remained with him.

"Sora… I-"

The wold boy's eyes opened slowly, but only enough to see a little of his deep blue eyes. Sora lifted his arm, and set his hand on Roxas' cheek, "I… always knew… you'd be… the death… of me-" he said in a quiet voice between raged breaths.

The blonde's nightmare flooded back to him, and he feared the worst.

"I'm so sorry Sora…" the vampire said, wishing he could have controlled his inner vampire, even for a moment. He didn't know what else to say to the brunette…

Sora shook his head, a small smile plastered on his face, "Shh…" he shushed the blonde above him;.

A loud cry came from Naminé as Cloud finally got a hold of her arms and flung her at a wall, knocking her out cold due to the fact she slammed her head against the stone, and her back bent unnaturally when she fell to the ground.

Sora's hand fell from Roxas' face and his head lolled back in the strong arm that held him up and his eyes closed.

"Sora?" Roxas called as he felt the wolf boy's body go limp.

"Couldn't save your damsel, Roxas?" Cloud asked walking over to his brother from behind.

Hell hath no fury like Roxas' at the moment. He set Sora's body gently on the ground before he stood up, hands clamped into fists.

"What good did that wolf do anyways? Werewolves are menacing creatures and they all deserve to perish."

Roxas snapped, disappearing once again from place and punched Cloud right in the side of the face, knocking him over. An audible crack echoed the room. "Shut up!" he yelled. "You have no idea what me and Sora have been through together!"

Cloud stammered to his feet, placing his hand on his face to relocate his neck back into place, looking more furious than ever. "Vampires can't love not feel anything but anger, hate, lust and bloodlust. Bloods keeps us from withering like a rose, though in our state it makes oh so sensitive that we burn at the sun's gaze." Cloud said, "How do you expect someone to love you when you are a monster?" he asked his voice filling every hole and corner in the room.

True, Roxas believed that all he was was a blood sucking sex fiend all his vampire years but Sora… he saw passed the bad and saw the good.

"The wolf only showed you lies and deceit, Roxas!"

The shorter blonde didn't want to hear anymore! He advanced towards Cloud again, throwing his fists at him.

Naminé gained consciousness, hearing grunts and yells. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing her head since it felt odd. It didn't hurt at all, it just felt… empty. The blonde stood up, wondering where she was and how she got there. She didn't remember anything at all! The last thing she recalled was willingly allowing Roxas to suck her blood, and then she blacked out…

The girl also realized she was cold, and didn't feel any pain or discomfort after lying on the floor after how long? She also had a very weird and copper like taste in her mouth. Naminé reached to check what was in her mouth but her eyes became wide when she saw blood on her hands, and deadly sharp nails. "What…?" something pricked her mouth when she spoke so she lifted her arm up and probed her finger in her mouth, checking around to figure out what it was? Her canine teeth were so sharp! But why?

She glanced down at the rest of her body, placing a hand on her mouth at her blood stained shirt. Was it her own life force splattered about on herself? Though the blonde felt no pain whatsoever from a wound or injury on her body, so it couldn't be hers. She wasn't breathing either, though it didn't scare her at all for an odd turn of events.

Come to think of it, her skin was so pale to her… What was going on?

Hesitantly, she lifted her arm and brought her hand to her neck. She placed her middle and forefinger on the place on her neck just under her chin.

Nothing… There was no heartbeat. No rush of life coursing through her anymore. She was indeed, dead.

Distraught, Naminé's hand fell to her side and her soulless cobalt eyes starred ahead, wide but showed no emotion. She couldn't believe it! How on Earth did it happen?

She actually paid attention to her surroundings until now, her eyes spotted Roxas beating the non-existing daylights out of some poor man; the man oddly resembled Roxas only he appeared more muscular and taller, but the features were almost dead on.

Naminé became even more discombobulated as to why the two blonde males were disputing in the first place. Had it something to do with her, since she was there anyways. The blonde's eyes caught a glimpse of a being, lying on the floor off to the side. Her eyes wandered over the body as her head turned to examine it further. She recognized the mass of brown that was hair and she was over beside the body in the blink of an eye. "Sora!"

It didn't even dawn on her how she moved over to him that quickly, since she was too worried about Sora's motionless body on the floor. "Sora?" She called as she kneeled on the floor, next to the werewolf observing his closed eyes and blood splattered on his torso, and some seeping out of his mouth. "Sora, oh God!" she cupped his cheek. What surprised Naminé was the temperature of Sora's body; it was really warm for the state he was in.

A wonderful and tempting aroma filled Naminé's nose and she had the sudden desire to taste the red life force on Sora's body. She set her hands under Sora's back and lifted him up, as so his head was resting on her cleaner jeans and not on the floor.

Suddenly, Sora's eyes opened widely and his pupils adjusted to the light and surroundings. "Naminé?"

Said girl smiled, "Oh thank G-"

"You're so… cold. What happened to you?" the brunettes asked her in a raspy voice, cutting her off. To Sora, it looked like she went through Hell, and why were her eyes red? They were much like Roxas' when… wait! Was Naminé -

The blonde rubbed her pale lips together, not knowing how to answer the question that was given to her.

"Nevermind me Sora, what happened to you?" she asked, but just as Sora opened his blood stained mouth to speak, he didn't even get a chance to breathe; for Cloud flew into a wall, 5 feet from the dead girl and the wolf boy.

"You have no right to assume such bullshit!" Roxas yelled, hands balled into fists at his side. "He's the only person in this world who doesn't see me as the monster I am! He has shown me more love in 4 years than in the other 300 I spent without knowing him."

Sora couldn't help but smile a little, unaware that his body was healing is wound on its own; painlessly. He was staring right at Roxas, as the vampire continued his speech.

"I don't care what you say Cloud! Your words are lies and it's these lies you've been telling that make you this monster!"

Cloud hissed towards Roxas, as he rubbed his hand over the gash on his neck from his previous impact with the stone wall.

"Sora means more to me than a fuck up like you will never understand. And even though I'm already dead, I would die for Sora a thousand times over." The blonde male vampire said in a softer voice, but he was still glaring directly at his brother. "And I will not let you hurt anyone else!"

The scent of blood in the air lessened, making the newborn glance down at the werewolf's body. Her jaw dropped when her blank eyes saw a smooth, unharmed body. "Sora, your wound…" she nudged the werewolf who looked up at Naminé's red, soulless eyes then across his chest and down at his abdomen where Roxas had injured him. He sat up blinking his eyes repeatedly to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Naminé made sure to keep her hand on his back, just as a precaution.

"Sora, did you just heal yourself?"

The wolf boy tilted his head to the side, "I… I think so, Naminé." Sora gawked at the girl who gave the wolf boy a gentle smile. Her first sign of her old self in the past 12 hours.

Their attention was quickly grabbed by the siblings, as Roxas had dashed over to his older brother and bit into the side of Cloud's neck that held the previous gash from the wall. The tall blonde yelled out in rage as a clod of dead muscle and skin was ripped from his neck. The whole right side of Cloud's neck was missing, thanks to Roxas and the wall. His head rolled to the left, unable to stay upright from lack of any support.

"You'll pay for this, Roxas! You're a fool to go against the ways of the vampire!" the grotesque man said, falling to his knee since there was more weight on his left, and he viewed the world from a lopsided position.

Roxas sniffed at Cloud's unthreatening words, grabbing the odd looking vampire's cleaved up shirt, picked him up and threw him off to the right, away from Sora and Naminé.

"Have fun in Hell. Cloud." Roxas mumbled just before he kicked his leg at the vampire's bobbing head. On impact, Cloud's head ripped from its place on his shoulders and flew through the air, landing 14 feet away. It was over…

Sora and Naminé stood up from being on the ground; both held remaining bloody bodies.

Though Roxas stared at Sora's body, standing there still perfect as ever; it's as if he was never harmed. Their gazes met and held for a few of Sora's shaky and deep breaths. Both knew what needed to be said. And the brunette wanted to run over to the blue eyed vampire and hug him without mercy but that wouldn't change anything. Sora was still madly in love with Roxas, even if he didn't have a beating heart.

Roxas rubbed his shoulder where Cloud had slashed at it down to the bone, as he casually walked over to the duo. He bit his lip as he looked at Naminé, though he didn't know what to say to her. Sorry for turning you into a monster?

"Roxas, before you say anything, I want you to know that this was my choice so… there's nothing to be sorry for." She said, blinking her eyelids over red eyes.

The flaxen haired male shook his head, "But Nami, I am sorry! You had a life and I stole it away from you. It's only right that I am with you for this." He said to the dead girl.

Sora felt a pang of hurt in his chest at those words but, he knew it was for Naminé's sake.

Naminé dropped her head, glancing at the floor. "But… but what about… you and Sora?" she asked, looking back up to emotionless blue eyes.

Roxas opened his mouth, but didn't say anything as Naminé suddenly hunched over, vomiting up what remains were left on her stomach and all the blood she had stolen away from Marluxia. Her eyes fell closed and her body fell to the side, but Roxas caught her before her body could feel the stone ground.

The wolf boy's eyes widened, confused as to why their friend acted like she did.

"Don't worry Sora; her body is just shutting down from the bite I gave her…" the flaxen haired boy explained, slowly guiding the newborn's body down to the ground.

Sora and Roxas once again met each other's eyes of blue in unison. Sora sighed and smiled at Roxas a little and nodded, "It's alright Rox. I should have known about this from the start."

That a vampire and a werewolf cannot be together.

The male vampire only dropped his eyebrows, hardly showing any emotion at all, "Sora…"

The werewolf swiftly brought his hand up, palm facing the vampire, "Please Roxas, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Before she passed out, Naminé felt like it was her fault but at the same time she remembered that she'll never feel the warmth of the sun on her skin anymore. The tingling that she feels inside from a hug… she was like Roxas now. A blood sucking, nocturnal maiden of the night.

After a moment of silence, Sora hugged Roxas around the neck, already feeling goosebumps travel and made his arm hairs stand on end. Roxas hugged the brunette back, never forgetting how warm he was in his pale arms. He will never forget.

They stayed in the other's embrace, it hurt knowing the one mane he has ever loved was leaving home, causing him to sniff and bury his head in the vampire's shoulder. Then Roxas tightened his grip on the body his arms were around, smelling the brown hair that belonged to Sora. The way Sora's heart beat against the blonde's chest, made Roxas feel like he belonged there but at the same time, he also felt like it wasn't meant to be; and so it shall not.

As the males broke their hug, Sora took this time to lift himself up onto his tiptoes and plant one last and gentle kiss on the vampire's lips. The blonde puckered his lips against Sora's but only for a moment, since he didn't want to squander the werewolf's feelings anymore. Besides, the vampire could taste the lingering blood that remained on his friend's lips.

As they separated Sora gave the blonde a sad look, tears slowly falling down his cheeks, and eyes red from the burning flesh that agitated his already tear brought eyes

Roxas lifted his hand up to Sora's cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb, giving the wolf boy a very gentle yet affectionate smile. A warm hand was placed over the pale, cold on the brunette's cheek, blue and desperate eyes never faltering their gaze into the other.

"Please," Sora started, "Don't forget me." He whispered to Roxas. The vampire nodded, agreeing to keep Sora alive in his memory.

The taller vampire stepped away from Sora, his hand remaining where it was, to remember the werewolf's warmth. His hand ghosted over Sora's tan skin for the last time as he took his hand away from the werewolf.

Roxas bent down, hooking his arm under Naminé's back, and his other arm under her knees. He picked up the resting girl and turned to Sora, "Will you be alright?" he asked Sora.

The werewolf nodded, trying to keep his posture, "Yeah, I know my way back home…" he said, rubbing his exposed arm with his other hand. "You?"

The vampire nodded as well, "We'll be alright." He answered looking down at Naminé laying bridal style in his arms. The 300 year old vampire noticed how satisfying and slightly hard to believe it was that someone else was now the same temperature as he was. "Take care of yourself, Sora." Roxas said looking back up at the brunette.

Sora smiled, "Of course. And Roxas…" the brunette blushed a little, "Uhh… I just wanted to tell you that, I really do love you and our time together means everything to me."

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Good boy." Roxas winked.

The werewolf's tail poked out and started wagging, along with his ears, which were pricked up. He smiled at what Roxas said, remembering that day clearly.

"Goodbye." Roxas whispered to the wolf boy.

Sora lifted his hand and waved at Roxas, before the vampires' vanished into the darkness, avoiding the sun's harmful rays.

The werewolf sighed, feeling more tears run down his face as his ears fell against his hair. He sniffed but it was for the best, since Roxas now had something to keep him in this world, something to keep him busy, and Naminé was the perfect girl.

Sora turned into a wolf to make travel easier and a lot quicker. Sora let out a loud howl, and it echoed through the old castle as he leapt out a window and started running towards home.

Roxas heard the howl, as he remained in the castle to look after Naminé and wait for her to awaken from her state. The blonde smiled whilst hearing the howl, knowing full well how much he was going to miss his goofy and lovable friend. For now, Roxas will stay with the newborn, and head out into the world to discover its wonders and see all there is to see. But for now, this castle will remain their home, and they'll remain in darkness.

Kairi took down a sheet from the clothes hanger outside, folded the sheet and set it down into the woven basket on the side. The sheets blew gently from the crisp, cool breeze as the sun had risen higher into the blue sky. The red head hummed quietly to herself, as she reached for another dry sheet, but she felt the presence of another soul behind her. Kairi lowered her arms, as she turned around, looking sora right in the face.

"Sora!" the female gasped, running right over to the werewolf and hugged him around the neck. "You're alive! Thank goodness!" she sighed out of worrying for so long about his safety. Sora wrapped his arms around his friends' waist, burying his head into her wine red hair. He was grateful for being alive and being able to feel the heat from Kairi's body.

The red haired witch loosened her arms a little, "Are you hurt? Why is there so much blood?" she asked him, looking his body up and down.

"Kairi, I'm fine…" he smiled at her, and then looked up at the sky, smiling to himself.

"You sure?" she asked again, then realized Roxas wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Hey, where's Roxas?"

Sora's smile faltered and he sighed heavily, but his eyes remained soft, "He's taking care of Naminé." He answered the girl.

"Naminé? She's alive?" Kairi's eyes widened half in surprise, whilst half in desperation, "Where is she? Is she coming ba…" the shorter body noticed the look on Sora's face. She closed her mouth and sighed, "They're not coming back, are they?

The wolf boy shook his head, but a smile appeared on his face again, "Don't worry, Kai. They'll be fine. They are not alone."

As sad and depressing as it was to know Roxas wasn't going to be beside the werewolf anymore, Sora though high time it was to start protecting himself. He will forever treasure the love he has for the vampire, and cherish the time they spent together in one another's presence. He knew what he felt was real, and that when times are hard, even for a freak, love can prevail.

Even monsters need kindness and compassion too, even if they hide in secret from our world, they are just as much alive and capable to love just as much as us. Some more than others.

The End

**Ally: I am pleased to inform you this is the end…**

**And I also willing to inform you how sad I am, because I LOVE this fanfiction. Adore it! I want to marry it and have its babies! **

**I had a lot of fun writing and creating this story since I first began to write it. I never knew what would happen as I didn't make a whole plot and I came up with situations on the spot haha. I have been writing this story for almost 2 years! (Minus a month or so)….. Wow holy mother of all Keyblades!**

**2 FREAKING YEARS? For 16 chapters? I am so slow -_-**

**But in the (almost) 2 years I have been writing this, I realized my writing style changed. I got better, and started to worry about petty things like grammar and punctuation, etcetera. I read the other chapters before putting this one up and I have realized how many errors I made and whatnot. But then again, no one's perfect. Even the Earth tilts on an axis just to get by~ **

**Though the 140 page notebook I wrote this in… ran out of pages. The usual FR3AKS chapters were 5 pages, but this chapter had 12. And I only had 12 pages left, so it's more than 11, and more than half the usual length my chapters were. The planned writing stopped at "…Sora's shaky breaths." And then from there I just typed away at stuff I couldn't fit in the notebook.**

**Though I am glad things turned out this way, and I'm sorry if you are not pleased with the ending. I figure not every story has a happy ending, and I knew I threw you off cause I threw myself off when I came up with the ending! A vampire and a werewolf cannot live together, I am sorry but that's how I see it. That's why I turned Namine and she and Roxas ran away together, so Roxas can teach the newborn the ways of the vamp! Not going to lie, they are probably going to hook up ;D And you can fangirl rage all you and, this is the ending I chose. **

**And don't worry about Sora. He finds a mate later on, has pups with her and dies. The end. **

**Oh and he meets his daughter X3 (BTW I might do a side story about that… Let me know if I should)**

**I really hope you (the reader) had enjoyed what I have written **

**Also, I take my depressing emotions out on writing, so I thank FR3AKS for being one of those stories to help me cope when I was down. FR3AKS was actually made because I was in a very depressing state in September in 2010, and for that one weekend, I didn't have anyone to talk to so I grabbed paper and a pencil and started writing what came into mind **

**A HUGE and BIG thank you goes to my awesome friend, Chelsea. (she helped me come up with putting an end to the dastardly and menacing Cloud D) Many Hugs, Sweetie! :D  
Everyone say "Thanks Chelsea!" tee hee X3**

**Oh but this is not the end of my writing, Ohhhh no!**

**In the future, I have another soroku fanfiction planned, called "Hidden Affair."  
Check out my page and look forward to more fanfics from me!**

**Wow, long ass authors' note is long… XD**


End file.
